Is Barba returning home?
by BarsonFan
Summary: Noah gets Lucy to help reach out to Uncle Rafa, but will he turn up? And have things changed in the 3 months he's been gone
1. Chapter 1

3 months, that's how long it had been from that cold day in February when Rafael had kissed Olivia on the forehead and told her that he had to move on. 3 whole months she had gone without her best friend to talk to everyday, and her trying to work with their new ADA.

But thankfully after the first week of complete silence Barba reached out to Liv, he wasn't sure how she would react to him on the phone but was delighted when she wanted to talk to him. He told her he would send postcards for both her and Noah if that was okay with her.

Noah looked forward to every postcard from 'Uncle Rafa' it was his favourite part of the week and Liv wanted to share that with Barba, she did so by capturing a video of Noah running in through the door and going through the mail to find the postcard. His face was one that was the definition of happiness.

One of the days Noah was reading the postcard with Lucy and he looked at Lucy "Lucy can you help me write a letter to Uncle Rafa, I don't want mommy to know about the letter?" Lucy was surprised by Noah's request, she knew he missed the man but this was the first time that he asked to make contact with him.

Lucy looked at the young boy "Sure Noah, we can write a letter together to your uncle Rafa" By agreeing to write it with him Lucy knew that she would be able to check if she needed to give the letter to Liv before sending it to the address that Rafael had given them.

Noah told Lucy what he wanted the letter to say and she wrote it for him but he wanted to sign his own name so that Uncle Rafa would know it was really from him. When they read over the letter and Noah was happy with it Lucy slipped in to her bag with the promise to post it first thin tomorrow morning for Noah.

A week from Noah sent the letter they were at Noah's ball game, he had a big tournament today and all the kids were warming with their dads, the coaches had decided on this to try and get families more involved.

Liv and the squad along with Stone were all there for Noah, Fin came over to Noah "Hey little man do you want me or Uncle Sonny to warm up with you?" Noah shook his head saying no

Looking around Liv felt so guilty as Noah was the only one on his team not out there warming up with a male family member, not all were dads, as some had dads that worked outside of New York. She came over to her son running her hand over his curls "Sweet boy, why don't you let Uncle Fin or Uncle Sonny warm up with you?" Noah shook his head again "No mama I asked someone to come here and warm up with me"

Liv was confused as she had no idea who Noah was talking about as everyone they knew was here, and she knew that Nick, Munch and Cragen weren't in town this weekend. Before she could ask him who he meant, Stone was standing beside them and Liv tried to smile and be nice, even though she had no idea what he was doing here. Stone looked at Noah "Noah, you know that I used to play Ball and I would love to help you warm up"

Noah was getting frustrated with everyone asking him and he went to answer Mr Stone when someone behind him caught his attention and Noah squealed "Uncle Rafa" and the young boy was running as fast as his legs would allow.

The whole squad turned around hearing Noah, they were convinced that Noah had to have been mistaken, but there before they're eyes was Rafael Barba in Jeans, t-shirt and with a slight beard. When Noah got closer Rafael scooped him up in to a hug, hugging him tight, he realised how much he had missed this little boy. Rafael carried Noah towards the squad as the young boy didn't want to be set down.

Noah smiled proudly at his mom and her squad "See Mama I told you that I had asked someone to be here with me" Liv was shocked she wasn't even sure how or why Rafael was here but she wouldn't lie it was so good to see him, Rafael smiled "well there was no way I was going to let you down Mi Amigo. Now you mentioned something about us having to warm up, so let's go"

At the mention of playing ball Noah squirmed to get down out of Rafael's arms and ran to get a ball for them to throw. The squad stood in shock watching Barba who just smiled watching Noah run back to him, he looked at Olivia "I'm guessing Lucy and Noah didn't get around to telling you that they had invited me to come here today? If you want I can leave"

Olivia shook her head "No, stay, Noah wants you here and so do I Rafa, I'm just really surprised to see you, you didn't mention last night on the phone that you would be actually seeing me today"

Noah came running over pulling on Rafael's hand "Uncle Rafa, lets play" Rafael looked at Noah and chuckled "okay Amigo I'm coming" Rafael looked at Liv "I promise we will talk after the game" he squeezed her arm gently as he went over to Noah as they played catch as if they had been playing catch together everyday, Rafael and Noah looked so at ease with each other.

Stone looked at Olivia "I didn't realise that you were still in contact with Mr. Barba Lieutenant" Liv looked at Stone " I don't really see any reason that the DA's office would need to know that I'm still in contact with Rafael"

Sonny smiled watching Barba with Noah "It's good to see him back where he belongs, with his family, he looks different somehow" Amanda nodded "he looks like he's not carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders" Fin looked at them both "thats because he doesn't have to listen to Carisi go on about his crazy law ideas" That got a laugh from both Olivia and Amanda especially when they seen the face Carisi was pulling.

Stone looked at them all "You's realise that he's not back, I will still be your ADA that won't change" Liv went to speak but Fin got in before her "Were well aware of that counsellor but were glad to have Barba back with the family, it's where he belongs, whatever job he decides to do"

Liv was getting pissed off at Stone's attitude about Rafael, Amanda noticed the look on Liv's face "hey guys how about we go and get decent seats on the bleachers to make sure that Noah can not only hear us but can see us too" Carisi went in to full on Italian family mode, getting the small banner that he had made for Noah, and he had brought snacks for everyone that his mother had made the night before.

Rafael ruffled Noahs hair and wished him good luck when their coach called them in, he came walking back over to Liv and he smiled taking the bottle of water that she offered to him "thank you, I am thankful I got back running the last few months or I think you would be taking me to a hospital right now, I forgot how much Noah has" he chuckled softly as he took a drink from the bottle watching Noah.

Olivia looked at Rafael "So... how come you didn't tell me last night on the phone that you were coming back to the city?" Rafa wiped his mouth and looked at Olivia "Liv, Noah sent me a letter a week ago, Lucy helped him write it, and he asked me to be here today that everyone had to bring an important male in their life, in the letter he asked me not to mention it you unless you brought it up.. so when you didn't I guessed that he hadn't told you yet..Maybe he was afraid I wouldn't show up" Rafa looked down swallowing hoping that the young boy who held a very special place in his heart didn't think that he would let him down.

Liv put her hand on Rafaels arm "He was probably afraid that I would get angry that he asked without telling me, You know what my sweet boy is like, he worries too much at times.. Come on lets go join the others I'm sure Carisi has plenty of questions for you"

Rafael groaned playfully "Oh come on Liv I'm here today for your son can't you threaten to put Carisi on Desk Duty if he starts asking me too many questions?" Liv shook her head laughing "I'm not sure even that would stop him, come on Rafa he hasn't seen you in 3 months, he hasn't taken the same shine to Stone" Rafa shook his head laughing walking with Liv towards the rest of the squad including Stone.


	2. Chapter 2

Barba was trying to hide the hurt on his face at the fact that Stone was there with them, he hadn't expected the squad to be treating Stone as family already as it took them some time to warm up to him. Barba walked over to the bleachers with Liv, walking close enough to her that their shoulders would brush against each other. Stone spotted how close they were walking together as he looked at the squad "So were the rumours true, were they more than just friends?" Fin looked at Stone "We may be family but we try to stay out of that part of each other's lives, If there was something Liv wanted us to know then she would tell us"

Barba let Liv walk up the bleachers in front of him first, as he was trying to still an extra minute to calm his nerves, he had no idea how the squad were going to treat him today, the thought of it had kept him awake all night. They had saved enough room for both Rafael and Liv to sit down beside each other, in the row in front of the squad. Sonny patted Barba's shoulder "So Counsellor you going to tell us what you have been doing the last 3 months" Stone gritted his teeth "I think you'll find I'm the one that's Counsellor now to you's"

Rafael tried not to roll his eyes at Stone "Give them a break Stone they aren't really aren't sure what to call me anymore" Barba turned his head to look at Carisi as he narrowed his eyes at the detective "and don't even think about calling me Rafa, that is for Liv and Noah only" Fin and Rollins were trying so hard not to laugh at Carisi's expression "Remind me why I missed being around you Barba" Barba laughed softly as he looked at Liv before Carisi again "Because you loved running your crazy law theory's by me, to be honest Carisi I'm surprised I survived you shadowing me in court over that thanksgiving period"

Liv started to laugh, the first genuine laugh and smile her squad had seen from the day that Barba laughed, Rafael poked her in the side gently "Hey, I don't know what you find so funny Lieutenant, it was your fault and don't think that I have forgot that" Rafa raised his eyebrow playfully as he nudged his shoulder against Liv's gently, the nerves slowly starting to Liv his body. She always had that affect on him, as long as she was close to him there was nothing that he couldn't take on.

Stone looked at the squad feeling a little uncomfortable and he stood up "I'm going to grab some coffee, does anyone want some?" The squad shook their heads but Liv looked at Stone "Ill take a large coffee please Stone if you don't mind" Stone smiled thinking that he was getting Olivia on his side "Of course not Olivia, What way you take your coffee" Liv was surprised when he used her first name as that wasn't something that they done, she went to answer him but Barba jumped in before her "Cream, 2 sugar, and ask for plenty of cinnamon" he didn't even lift his head to look at Stone and Liv smiled hearing Rafa "So you haven't forgotten how I take my coffee then?" She smirked playfully

Rafael raised his eyebrow "You really think that after basically being your coffee supplier for 6 years that I would just forget in 3 months, your words wound me Lieutenant" Barba dramatically put his hand over his heart pretending her words had visibly hurt him. Stone cleared his throat "You want anything Barba" he almost spat Barba's name, Barba just took it in his stride knowing that was annoying him more "No I'm good ill just steal some of Liv's if i want some"

Olivia slapped Rafas arm playfully as Stone just shook his head walking away from the squad and towards the coffee cart. Rafael waited until Stone was out of ear shot and he looked at the squad "So he really doesn't like having me around then huh?" Rollins looked at Stone and then to Barba "I think he's fed up of comparing him to you, and the fact that we have maybe told him on a few too many occasions that you would have things differently"

Fin looked at Barba "Yeah, Barba man, C'mon can't you come back to the squad and save us from trying to break this new ADA in, its just taking too long" Barba couldn't explain the flutter he got in his heart hearing them defend him so much after everything that he done with baby drew, he looked at the squad that he realised had become his family too "Guys go easy on him, settling in to SVU isn't an easy task, and especially not to a unit that is as tight as you guys are, he knows you guys are family to each other.. He will get the hang of it, he just needs some more time"

There thankfully wasn't a queue at the coffee cart and Stone was back in time to hear Barba saying someone would fit in with the squad "I don't think Jack is just going to let you have your job back Barba after what you done" he handed the coffee to LIv smiling at her and he then stood a little too closer to her and Barba looked at Stone "I don't want my job back Counsellor, relax, trust me we both know Jack would send you back to Chicago if I told him I was back for good"

Stone looked at Barba "You won't work in this town again as a lawyer Barba and especially not in the DA's office, you need to accept their no longer your team, and no matter what you's do that won't change" Barba looked at Fin "Wow okay, if that's what I was like when I first joined SVU then your right calling me an asshole was being way too nice to me" Stone looked at Barba "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He had raised his voice a little at Barba who was doing his best to keep his temper in check for Noah's sake

Barba looked at Stone "I was telling the team to go easy on you and give you time to settle in, that it's tough to settle in to SVU" Stone fake laughed "You trying to help me? I am pretty sure thats the last think you would want to do, since ive took you place" Barba stood up laughing "You might have took my Job stone, but thats it, you haven't taken my place in any other way and don't be trying to fool yourself into thinking differently. And if you want to keep raising your voice at me because my being here threatens you then I suggest you leave, We don't need you causing a scene at Noahs ball game" Rafael sat back down beside Olivia as Noah waved over at them with a huge smile on his face

Stone went to argue back and Fin stood up "I think its time you call it a day Counsellor, whatever you came to talk to us about can wait until were back on duty" Stone sighed in frustration and stormed off and Barba leaned in closer to Liv "He always such an ass or do I just bring out that side in him?"

NOTES

This is my first time writing Fan-Ficition so all comments, reviews and messages are very welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Liv watched Stone walk away like a kid that had been put on a time out and she then looked at Rafa when she heard him speak "Nope that's what he's always like, so now you see why you telling me to give him a chance just wasn't going to work" Rafa nodded "He has a good reputation among lawyers, but I'm guessing he wants more from this team" Liv looked at Barba "Well we were kinda attached to our last DA so we don't really want another coming in and trying to replace him" she smiled softly at Barba.

His heart was starting to beat faster hearing Olivia's words and seeing her smile, God he had missed that smile more than he even realised. Olivia looked at Rafael "You know he showed up at my apartment one night looking to go over a case, when I told him I don't discuss work at home he said that everyone in the DA's office told him that we used to work outside the office all the time" Barba was surprised to hear about Stones actions "So he really was trying to replace me in every sense then?"

Carisi leaned forward a little so that the other families around didn't hear him "He's lucky Lieu didn't shoot him the next morning when he was sitting waiting for her in his office" Rollins nodded "Surprisingly Carisi is actually right" she laughed softly when Carisi shouted 'Hey' she then shook her head laughing "I mean did he really think that he was just going to just take over where you left off?" Barba was touched to hear how the team had defended him so much, without thinking he reached over grabbing Liv's hand gently and he squeezed it lightly "I'm sorry it hasn't been easy for yous to work with Stone, but thank you for sticking up for me so much"

Liv felt like a teenager all over again when she felt like her body was on fire by Barba simply touching her hand, she squeezed his hand back gently "You don't have to thank me Rafa, your family, no one can take that away from you" Barba couldn't find the words to explain how much her words meant to him and that was a first, Rafael Barba struggling to find words. He was saved from trying to find the words when Noah's game started. The squad along with Barba were without doubt the loudest 'family' that was there, the cheering they did when Noah was involved in a play in the game was making the young boy giggle and laugh so much. Olivia couldn't remember the last time she had seen her son look so happy.

The squad were shocked to see how in to it Barba got, they were used to him being so composed unless someone pushed his buttons in the courtroom, but here today he was the first to cheer for Noah, he was beaming like a proud father. When the game was over Noah came running over to his family, instead of running straight to his mother like he always did, he went straight for Rafael who scooped the boy up into his arms without a second thought. Noah beamed brightly at his Uncle Rafa "Did you see how many times I caught the ball Uncle Rafa" Rafael smiled "I did Mi Amigo, you were brilliant out there, I see you have gotten even better while I was away"

Noah wrapped his arms around Rafael's neck being more than happy to be held in his arms "Will you join us to celebrate our win Uncle Rafa?" The squad and Olivia froze as they didn't actually know how long Barba was in town for, they weren't sure if he was planning on jumping straight back on to a plane. Olivia ran her hand through Noah's curls "Uncle Rafa might be busy Sweet Boy, he might have to go and visit his mom" Rafael knew that Liv was giving him an escape as she didn't know what his plans were and he shook his head looking at Noah "I wouldn't dream of missing it Amigo... What you say we head to the sugar factory?"

Noah squealed with excitement and looked at his mom "Can we mama please?" He smiled his sweetest smile and tried with puppy dog eyes, the squad were trying not to laugh at the young boy trying to persuade his mom, Liv shook her head laughing "Of course we can Sweet Boy, why don't you go and say good bye to your friends and then we can go" Rafa sat Noah down so that he could run to his friends and Liv looked at Barba "You know if you have to leave I can explain to Noah" Rafa looked at Liv "I know we have a lot of things that we need to talk about and I promise we will, but there isn't anywhere I would rather be Liv, so if it's okay with you I'd really like to take you all to the sugar factory" Liv smiled the first genuine smile the team had seen from the day Barba left "Seems you haven't lost your negotiation skills Rafa"

Rafael gave her his signature smirk as Noah came running back and he took both Olivia and Rafael's hand, which surprised Rafa a little, he was still trying to get used to how affectionate the young boy was towards him. He wasn't good with kids, he didn't have much practice with them, but with Noah the older he got the easier it got with him. Rollins, Carisi and Fin walked behind Liv and Barba who were swinging Noahs hands between them.

Amanda looked at Fin and Carisi "You think they realise how much they look like a family right now?" Carisi took his phone out and took a quick picture of the 3 of them in front of him and looked at Fin and Amanda "I think this is a photo they will want to keep" Fin normally liked to stay out of Liv's private life as she was like a sister to him but even he couldn't hold back a comment "Well I hope that Barba is in town long enough for those two to admit to their feelings for each other they can't hide behind the job anymore"

Liv and Barba unaware of the conversation going on behind them or that Carisi was taking pictures of them walking and listening to Noah who was talking so fast with excitement. Holding the boy's hand and walking with him like this with Liv, Rafael realised just how important both Noah and Liv were to him, how in love he was with Liv and how much he loved Noah. He was determined in that moment that he would do whatever it took to make sure he didn't lose them.

 **NOTES**

 **Not sure how many chapters this story is going to be yet. But there will definitely be a few more as I explore Liv and Barba facing their feelings. All reviews are welcome as this is so new to me. Thank you so far to those who have commented or who have sent me private message.**


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to the Sugar Factory Rafa asked for a booth towards the back so that they could have some privacy, as he knew the squad were going to have some questions for him and he would rather do that without people staring. He knew his picture had been all over the papers during the case but he was hoping that after 3 months people wouldn't recognise him as quickly. When they got to the booth, He let Liv slide in first and Noah second, the Young boy hadn't let go of his Uncle Rafa's hand. Fin, Carisi and Amanda slid in across the table from them.

The waitress came over with the menus and Noah still hadn't let go of Rafa's hand, he looked to Liv and was thankful when she picked up on his look and she started to talking to the team so that he could have a slightly private conversation with Noah. Rafa went to pull his hand out of the Noah's grasp gently but the young boy just squeezed tighter and Rafa turned towards him a little "Mi Amigo, what's going on? You seem afraid to let go of my hand?" Noah looked down and he whispered "Sorry" Barba ran his free hand over Noah's back "You don't have to apologise Noah, I am so happy to be here with you, but is there a reason you don't want to let go? You can tell me you know that I won't get mad or upset"

Liv had told Barba that lately Noah wasn't always so forthcoming with what was going on with his feelings or in his head incase the adults get angry or upset with him. It was a stage that he was going through. Noah looked up at Rafa "Your promise?" Rafa nodded and smiled softly "I promise Mi Amigo, whatever it is you can tell me" Noah took a deep breath and he was staring at his tiny hand in Barba's larger one and he spoke so quietly that Barba had to lean in close to actually hear him "I'm afraid you'll disappear again if I let go"

Upon hearing Noah's words Rafa got a feeling in his stomach and his heart that he had never gotten before, he realised in that moment Noah loved him as much as he loved Noah, and he had upset the boy by leaving even though they had stayed in touch. Noah was too young still to understand why Uncle Rafa wouldn't visit if he really did miss them. Barba took his hand gently from Noah's and the boys face fell, on the brink of tears thinking Rafa was gonna run or be angry. But to Noah's and everyone else's surprise Barba lifted Noah up in to his lap and wrapped his arms around the boy who snuggled in so tight to Rafael that it was like the boy was trying to disappear.

Liv was listening in to the conversation with Barba and Noah, and her heart broke for her sweet boy, he was a smart kid but it was hard to explain to him why if someone loved him and missed him that they wouldn't come visit him. She really wasn't sure how Barba was going to handle this, and she was listening closely incase her boy needed her. Barba put his finger under Noah's chin and titled his head so that he was looking the young boy in the eyes

"Noah, I'm not going anywhere, even if you let go of my hand. Ill still be right here, and if I do go away again I promise you it would only be for a few days at the most" Now Liv was listening even more because she didn't want Barba making a promise to her son that he wasn't going to keep. Noah looked at Rafa "Momma says that you can't break promises" Barba glanced at Liv and back to Noah "I don't plan on breaking any promise you to Noah, You asked me to be here today and I couldn't wait to come and see you. And I'm sorry you think I'm just going to up and leave you again, but if its okay with you and its okay with you mom then your going to be seeing me a lot more again"

Noahs face lit up hearing Rafaels words and he hugged his Uncle Rafa tight "so your really back for good?" Noah said this loud enough that everyone at the table heard, and Barba could feel everyone staring at him "I might have to leave for a few days to collect some things but once I do that Noah, yes I'm back for good"

 **NOTES**

 **Got a little further into the conversation between Noah and Barba than I had originally planned, I promise the conversation with Liv is coming soon. If you guys have any requests for this story or for one-shots let me know and I will do my best**


	5. Chapter 5

Noah seemed to relax after his talk with Rafael, but he stayed seated on Barba's lap until their food arrived and when he sat back down on the seat between his mom and Barba he kept as close to Barba as possible. Rafael was actually really how close Noah was staying to him the whole time, and now more than ever, since he knew it was because it was what Noah wanted and not out of fear. Rafael was thankful that the team didn't actually ask him any questions about his time away, he had guessed they were doing it for Liv's sake more than anything. Instead the team filled Barba in on what he had missed while he was away, Rollins showed him some recent photos of Jesse at Noah's request.

The team checked their watches and decided it was time to head in to the precinct and no doubt listen to Stone start in on them about this morning. The squad wanted to pay but Barba shook his head "My treat guys, we had to celebrate Noah's win probably" he smiled looking at Noah who was getting his face cleaned by Liv as he had Ice cream everywhere.

Fin spoke first to Barba "It was good to see you again Barba, don't be a stranger, we may be needing your help when I finally give in and get rid of Stone" Rafael shook his head laughing "I'm sure you felt the same way about me Fin when I arrived" Carisi looked at Barba "It's good to have you back in the City, we hope this time for longer" Fin rolled his eyes "Yeah please because we can't listen to Carisi be a lawyer and a Detective any longer" Rollins laughed and pushed the two of them towards the door and patted Barba on the shoulder and spoke quietly "Just don't hurt Liv or Noah, you remember how protective we are" Rollins smiled standing up straight as Barba was a little shocked by her words. Liv and Noah waved to the squad as they left.

Barba then looked at Liv "Do you have to get back to work as well or do you have the rest of the day off?" Liv was about to say she had to go in when she got a message from Fin 'Take time with Barba or Noah, or both, we have things covered at work, if we need you we will call' She replied to Fin saying thanks and then looked at Barba "Seems that I have the day off, the team have it covered, said they'll call me if they need something" Noah's ears peeked up hearing this "Can we take Uncle Rafa back to the apartment? Ive new Lego that he can help me build" Liv once again went to give Barba an out if he wanted but before she could say anything he put his hand on her arm "Liv, i spoke and seen Mami last night, she knows what brought me back to town, so today I am free to spend as much time with you both as you's want" Noah cheered and then started playfully pushing Barba's shoulder "Lets go, lets go, I have sooooo many new Lego to show you" Barba couldn't help but laugh at Noah's excitement, you couldn't help but smile when the little boy was around.

Barba pair for lunch and he walked back to Liv's apartment with them, he felt a little weird stepping in to her apartment again for the first time in 3 months, he walked in behind them as Noah ran to his room to change out of his sports gear. Barba followed Liv in to the living room "I see you and Noah have finally learned what the toy box is for" he smirked playfully for some reason feeling a little nervous that he and Liv were alone, she rolled her eyes at him "Well we both just about avoided accidents last week over toys so we decided it was time to start using it... So can I get you something to drink?" Barba sat down on the chair "Coffee would be great Liv thank you" Liv went in to the kitchen and Barba came up to sit at the Bar stool, watching her take out the coffee and he was surprised to see she still had his coffee there "You kept it?" Liv was thankful she had make up to hide the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks "Well you promised that you would come back, and like you told Noah you don't break your promises"

Liv was letting Barba know that she had overheard his conversation with her son, and the look on her face said the rest, that he better not let her son down. Barba looked at Liv "Liv what I said to Noah" just as he said Noah's name the young boy appeared beside Rafa almost running in to him and he grabbed his hand "Come on Uncle Rafa you have 3 months of building to make up for and thats a lot of Lego" the young boy giggled and Barba looked at Liv who nodded "Go Rafa, play with Noah, we can talk when he sleeps" Barba did as Liv suggested and he joined Noah in the living room, sitting on the floor at the table. While they were building Lego, Liv brought him coffee and Noah some juice and she sat on the couch doing some paperwork but she found her self watching Noah and Barba together.

She couldn't remember the last time that she had seen Barba so relaxed, and it was always so good to hear her son laughing. But the ball game this morning, the sugar factory and building Lego with Uncle Rafa had taken it out of Noah and he had fallen asleep leaning against Barba. Liv stood up "Ill take him and lay him in his bed for a nap" Rafael looked at Liv "You mind if i put him down?" Liv smiled nodding "Sure Barba just don't drop my son" she teased playfully as Barba lifted Noah and carried him to his bedroom and he tucked the boy in to the bed with Eddie and he couldn't resit the urge to lean down and kiss the top of Noahs head.

When he came back in to the living room Liv was sitting on the couch with two fresh cups of coffee and she looked up seeing Barba "So you didn't drop him then since I didn't hear any loud noises" Barba raised his eyebrow "You ever going to forget the way that I held Noah the first time I held him" Liv shook her head laughing, and Barba all of a sudden felt nervous again as he ran his hand along his neck "Listen Liv, I can leave and come back if you have things to do" Liv put down the paperwork she had been doing and she looked at Barba "I think we need to talk Rafa don't you?"

Barba nodded and he sat down opposite her and he ran his hand along his thighs tryin to calm down his nerves, he was confident and cocky in the courtroom but when it came to his feelings he was a nervous teenage boy all over again. "What you heard me say to Noah in the sugar factory, I meant it. I'm not expecting things to go back to the way they used to be, I know that I hurt you and Noah when I left, but I am coming back to the city, and I really want to be a part of your life and Noah's in any way that you'll let me" Liv looked at Barba and she was listening to him and now she was also feeling nervous, this was her best friend, things hadn't been the same without him by her side, it hurt going to work and him not there, having to go in to the office he used to work in that Stone had taken over, they may have talked but she really did miss him "So all it took for you to come back was for me son to ask you?" The question wasn't one of anger she was just curious

Barba faced her as he leaned his side against the back of the couch "I was surprised to see the letter from Noah, and I was missing both you and him a lot, but I wasn't in any shape for Noah to actually see me and be around me. I was trying to get back to a person that I knew you would be okay with being around Noah. But when I read him asking me to come back I news that I wasn't going to completely get over everything until I returned to the city and now here was Noah giving me the perfect invitation"

Liv looked at Barba and she lay her hand gently on his arm "Rafa, I would never have stopped you from seeing Noah, you may think that because of what happened or the fact that you no longer had a job changed you but it didn't. You were still Uncle Rafa to him, and you are more than just the job to us. There is more to Rafael Barba than the cocky ADA" Liv teased lightly and then she looked down for a minute taking a deep breath "Is what you told Noah true, that your coming back? Because I can find a way to deal with you walking out on me again Rafael, but I can't put my son through that again"

Barba took Liv's hand squeezing it gently "I promise you that I am not just going to walk out on Noah again, I may not have been great with Kids, I haven't been around any the way that I have Noah, But I love that little boy Liv, I hate that me leaving hurt him in any way and I want to make that up to him in any way that I can" Liv nodded as she listened and she smiled softly "I think he's already forgiving you for showing up today, playing catch with him, taking him to the sugar factory and playing Lego, you've given him his dream day today Rafa"

Rafael was quiet for a minute before he looked at Liv "I am sorry that I left, that I walked away on you, that was the last thing that I wanted to do after what happened you with Stabler.. But I had to leave Liv, I had to figure who I was without the Job that I had worked so hard to get. All I had pictured at college was climbing the ranks in the DA's office and there I was turning my back on it, on the future I and my Abeulita had dreamed of for me... But I meant every single word that I said to you outside the courthouse that day" he finally made eye contact with Liv "but.." he sighed running his hands over his face and Liv's heart sank she was convinced now he was gonna say that he wanted to just be friends after her finally realising that she had been in love with her best friend for longer than she wanted to admit "But what Barba?"

Hearing her use his second name pulled Rafa back from his own world and he ran his thumb over Livs hand "But, I want to be honest with you, I have to be honest with you Liv.. That day outside the courthouse I wanted to say something more to you but I was a coward and I was selfish, and if we are to spend time together again then I have to be honest with you... I love you Olivia, and you don't have to say it back because you don't want me to feel bad or to run away. But I just needed you to know because I can't be myself with you and hide how I'm feeling and.." Barba was cut off speaking when he felt Livs lips brush against his, he was shocked and Liv was about to pull back thinking he didn't it when she felt his hand slide in to her hair his palm resting against her neck as he kissed her the way that he wanted to for so long. And he only broke the kiss when they had to for air and he leaned his forehead against Liv's not wanting to break the contact just yet, she couldn't think straight right now, she knew Rafa would be an amazing kisser but his lips on her was like nothing she had ever felt before.

She ran her hand along his arm to the nape of his neck running her fingertips along the hair there and he let out a low moan at the contact "Liv... if this is to just make me stay then you don't have to" She shut him up again by kissing him "I thought you Harvard lawyers were suppose to be smart" Rafa pulled his head back so that he could see her face, and he was met with her smiling the happiest smile he had seen since the day she adopted Noah and Liv chuckled at Rafa's confusion "Rafael I'm in love with you too, i have been for a very long time"

NOTES 

I may continue this story on and explore Liv and Barba's relationship as they move from friends into something more


	6. Chapter 6

Rafael smiled hearing Liv's words, she was finally saying the three words that he had dreamt about her saying for over the last two years. He leaned his arm on the back of the couch and ran his fingers through her hair slowly "I should have told you that day outside the court house that I loved you, but I knew that if I did that I wouldn't be able to leave you even though I knew I was always going to come back here" He smiled as he leaned in pressing his lips gently against Liv's first before she moved closer to him and deepened the kiss, when they broke the kiss she lay her head on Rafa's shoulder wrapping her arm around his waist "So you really back for good?"

Rafael smiled kissing Liv's head "I was going to have to go back and pick up some things that I didn't have time to pack and bring with me, but ill just get a company to take of that for me now. After my talk with Noah, and now us, I really don't want to have to leave again that soon even if it was only for a few days" Liv kissed Rafas neck snuggling in tight to him, just enjoying having him here, feeling his arms around her and knowing that she could kiss him now when she wanted "As long as your sure Rafa, I mean if you want to go pick the things up yourself I can help you explain that to Noah" Rafa shook his head "I'm sure Liv, I'm not going anywhere, and the next time I do I'm thinking about taking a certain Lieutenant and her son with me"

Barba tensed a little when he realised that he was jumping ahead of himself but Liv pulled her head back kissing him and she smiled caressing his cheek "Well I think you would find that a certain Lieutenant and her son would love nothing more" Rafa couldn't help the large smile that appeared on his face, when he got on that flight from Miami last night, he really had no idea how things were going to be but he never imagined they would be this good. Just as he went to kiss Liv again her phone rang and she groaned and lifted her phone "Sorry I have to answer this its Fin" Barba nodded as he totally understood that Fin wouldn't be calling unless Liv was really needed, he expected Liv to move away from him when she was on the phone for a work call but instead she cuddled in to his side wrapping her arm around his waist again as she spoke to fin.. When she hung up she held Rafa a little tighter and he kissed her head.

"Liv, I know you have to go to work, go, honestly, you know that I understand that you have to be there.. Don't worry you can text or ring me if you want to make sure I haven't fled from New York" Rafa teased playfully and Liv finally pulled back a little "I need to ring Lucy to come and sit with Noah" Rafa shook his head "If your okay with it Mi Amor then I can stay here with Noah" Liv bit her bottom lip nervously "You sure Rafa? You know just because were going to make a go of things doesn't mean I'm going to force you in to any role with Noah" Rafa smiled and ran his thumb along her jawline "Liv, I'm all in, I want the whole package and I know that includes Noah and I wouldn't have it any other way. Now go before I don't want to let you go" he smirked as he kissed Liv passionately and she finally stood up and went to the safe lifting her badge and gun, Rafa got up walking her to the apartment door and she smiled "Ill text or call to keep you updated on how were getting on, if you's need anything just ring and if you have things you need to do, Lucy's number is on the fridge.. Ill see you both later" Liv smiled and kissed Rafa and he smiled "Liv we will be fine, don't worry ill only let him have a small amount of scotch" he teased playfully and laughed when she lightly slapped his chest and he grabbed her hand gently squeezing it "Be safe, and don't worry your boys will be fine right here" Liv shook her head smiling as she finally walked away from the apartment heading to the precinct and she couldn't stop the smile on her face as she thought about Rafa kissing her and the way he said her boys like it was so natural and had been their way of life for much longer than 30 minutes.

 **Notes**

 **Hoping the next chapter will bring Barba and Stone face to face again. Thank you for the kind reviews I really appreciate every single one of them**


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time in three months Olivia didn't hate walking in to the precinct as much as she had done, because she knew that her best friend was sitting in her apartment with her son, waiting for her to come home from work. The idea of going home to Rafael and Noah was enough to make Olivia smile as she headed towards her office. Fin raised his eyebrow seeing the smile on Liv's face "So I'm guessing from the smile on your face that you didn't kill Barba, or if you did, you were able to hide his body without our help" Liv shook her head trying not to laugh "I haven't killed him, we talked things through but he's still alive" she knew there was no reason for her to hide that they were now more than friends but right now she wanted to keep it to herself so that they could enjoy it before they told everyone.

Liv got straight to work when Carisi and Rollins came in to the bullpen, they filled Liv and Fin on what they had got talking to those that were willing to talk to them. Liv knew this was going to be a tough case, a rape on a campus always caused extra issues, as it involved so many people trying to protect different aspects. The Uni wanting to say that something like that would never happen, students staging a protest saying it hasn't been the first time. It was a mess of a case from the beginning, she sighed as she settled in to her office for the long haul.

Back at Liv's apartment Barba had made himself comfortable, turning on the the tv to whatever channel Liv last had on as he really wasn't paying that much attention to the channel. His mind was focused on the way that Noah had been with him today, he had to admit that he loved getting to spend so much time with Noah and how affectionate the little boy had been to him today. The main reason for his large grin right now was the beautiful Lieutenant who was his best friend had told him that she was in love with him. He had given up hope that he would ever be the one to hear those words come from her lips, but here he was looking after her son while she was at work.

Barba didn't realise an hour had passed until he heard a sleepy Noah walking towards him "Uncle Rafa, your still here?" Rafael smiled and let Noah climb up in to his lap for some cuddles as he wasn't completely awake yet from his nap "I'm right here like I said would amigo, but mommy had to go to work so its just you and me that okay with you?" Noah nodded and settled in quiet happily hiding his face in Rafa's neck. Barba took out his phone and took a picture of him and Noah sitting like that and sent it to Liv with a message 'I think I may be in trouble Lieutenant it seems Mi Amigo already has me wrapped around his little finger.. Your sweet boy sends you love and we both send kisses'

Liv heard her phone beeping while she was getting the latest update from her squad and she opened the message when she seen Rafael's number as she wanted to make sure he didn't need something for Noah, instead what she found was something that made her stomach do flips and her heart beat so fast that she thought it was going to explode out of her chest. She tried hard to hide the smile on her face but she couldn't, she had to smile when she seen them snuggled up together like that and she sent a quick reply 'He's had you from day one Rafa, and lots of kisses to you both'

Barba told Noah that his mama sent him kisses and that she was missing him. When Noah had completely woken up after his nap, he and Rafa got back to playing Lego, and since it was Sunday Rafa helped Noah do the homework that he had for school the next day. The day felt so natural just spending it with Noah doing domestic things like it was something he had been doing for years. He decided to get Noah to help him cook dinner and he forgot how much he missed getting the chance to cook proper food until right here in this moment getting to teach Noah how to make one of his favourite dishes that his abuelita used to always make him. Rafa had read a text from Liv to say that she wasn't going to make it home for dinner, the Squad were exhausted as they couldn't get any good lead and they were under stress as the rape was in the media already as it was on campus.

When they had finished cooking Rafa looked at Noah "Hey Noah, you think that we should surprise mama at work with some dinner for her, Aunty Amanda, Uncle Sonny and Uncle fin?" Noah spun around to face Barba "Yes! It will make them so happy right uncle Rafa? So we would be helping them?" Rafa chuckled softly at Noah's enthusiasm "Okay Mi Amigo, go and put your shoes on and I will pack the food up so that we can take it to them" Noah didn't have to be told twice, he took off straight away heading to get his shoes and he came back to Rafa when he was ready.

Barba kept Noah close to him and the food safely in his lap as they made their way to the precinct, he held Noah's hand in his as they stepped off the Elevator walking towards Liv's office. He made sure there weren't any pictures on any of the boards that would upset Noah and when he was happy enough he let Noah run on ahead of him in to Liv's office as he could see she was sitting on her own. Liv had been sitting reading over some paperwork when she heard Noah shout "Mama" She was out of her seat right away to meet her son and hug him tight and she kissed the top of his head "What are you doing here Sweet boy" Noah smiled up proudly at his mom "Me and Uncle Rafa made dinner for you and the squad" Rafa smiled stepping in to Liv's office closing the door behind him and he sat the food down to the side and he smiled looking at Liv "We didn't want you guys to go hungry and I know how much you love to see Noah before he goes to bed, so now you get to do both" Liv looked at Rafael and she reached over taking his hand squeezing it gently "Thank you Rafa, this means so much, Carisi is going to love you both he's been looking food for the last hour" she chuckled softly and Barba rolled his eyes "Is there ever a time when Carisi isn't thinking of his stomach" this made even Noah giggle because even he knew that if he wanted snacks Uncle Sonny was the one to go to.

Rafael looked at Liv "Well we made enough for you all so that you's would have proper food and not eating out of the vending machine" Liv smiled at Barba "Their in the break room right now we can bring it in to them in a few minutes, but first mama needs some more cuddles from her sweet boy" Noah laughed as his mom playfully squeezed him in her arms.

Rafa was laughing watching the interaction between two of the people he loved the most in the world, when Liv's office door was swung open without being knocked and Stone stormed in angrily "Lieutenant what the hell? You really think I can do anything about this rape with what you have brought me?"

NOTES 

How will Liv and Barba react to Stone just storming in to her office and talking about Rape in front of Noah? Find out in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Barba and Liv both moved at the same time to cover Noah's ears and Rafa was the first to speak "Counsellor there's a child present, I'm sure that what ever you have to say to Lieutenant Benson can wait until her son is no longer in the room" Seeing Barba for some reason was actually making Stone even angrier "What are you even doing here anyway Barba, you forget you don't work here any more?" Barba looked at Stone "Like I could forget with you reminding me every time you see me. And I don't need permission to come and see Liv considering this is her office and not yours"

Stone was talking loudly with the anger "Well you can leave now Barba and take Noah with you so that we can talk about the terrible case that they have brought to me" Barba hunkered down infront of Noah who was clinging to his moms leg tighter the louder Stone got "Mi Amigo will you go to Aunty Amanda for me for a minute, why don't you tell her to get plates for dinner?" Livs squad had came out of the break room hearing Stones voice and Amanda had heard Barba and she walked passed Stone in to Liv's office and she lifted the food and smiled at Noah "Lets go Noah this smells so good" Noah looked at his mom for her approval and then he took Amandas hand walking with her to the break room telling her how he and Uncle Rafa had made them dinner.

Barba stood up straight again and right in front of Stone, it looked like he was actually trying to protect Liv as his body was sheltering her's from Stone "I know your new here Stone, but Liv doesn't talk about work infront of her son, she would rather not traumatise him and I'm not going anywhere counsellor, if you can't make a case on what they have brought you then thats on you, because they never bring a case that they don't believe in" Stone stood up straight to be taller than Barba "They have nothing here, the victim had slept with the suspect earlier in the day" Liv was now getting pissed off as she looked at Stone "What does that matter? She said no last night and no means no. We had less than this before for Barba yet he still took cases"

Stone raised his eyebrow "Well luckily for you I'm not Barba or else I wouldn't be standing here right now, and I'm not going to ask for him to leave again" Barba looked at Stone "Then don't waste your time, how about you turn around and walk out before I show you that I am still the better DA out of the two of us" Stone laughed coldly "Yeah right Barba, and that's why I'm Liv's ADA and your not" Barba raised his eyebrow hearing Stone "Your SVUS ADA not Liv's you seem to be getting confused there Counsellor" Liv stepped up to be beside Barba and looked at Stone "And ive asked you not to call me Liv, Stone" Stone raised his voice again "When are you going to accept that Barba is gone, I'm your ADA now, so whatever was there is gone, its me or nothing"

Barba looked at Stone "I think now is a really good time for you to turn around and leave, don't make me have to ask Carisi and Fin to escort you out of the building" Stone stepped closer to Barba "That won't be happening since they work for me" Fin stepped forward "I think you'll find we work with you, and now is a really good time for you to leave, like you said we have nothing for you and we are about to enjoy dinner which we are entitled to, so we will call you when we have something Counsellor" Fin stepped in to the office and lead Stone towards the elevator and Barba watched him away before looking back at Liv "I can see now you weren't lying about how bad he was, I apologise all the times I told you to just be patient with him.. You want me to listen to your guys ideas on this case? I can help yous with telling yous what's enough to get yous warrants or whatever it is Stone hasn't gotten you yet"

Liv was surprised by Rafas offer, the team had asked her to talk to Barba about his help on the case but she felt that would have just opened old wounds for him and dragged him down but he was offering it and the offer seemed genuine "Actually Rafa you would be a great help if your sure you don't mind, we can bounce our ideas off you so we know when the Judge would sign off on warrants for us" Barba smiled "then lets go to the squad and Noah and we can eat and then you, Fin and Carisi can walk me through the case and Amanda can mind Noah" he smiled taking Liv's hand in his as he knew no one would see him the way they were standing "Don't worry Liv, trying to help you's wont make me run or hide, if it gets too much for me, ill say to you" She smiled squeezing his hand gently before they had to let go and head towards the break room

Notes 

How is Stone going to feel and react when he hears that the team have asked Barba for some help on the case?


	9. Chapter 9

Barba and Liv walked into the break room and Noah smiled seeing them "Moma you gotta come and try this its sooo good" he giggled happily having forgotten about being afraid when Stone was raising his voice. Liv smiled genuinely seeing her son and then chuckled softly "So good that you have the sauce all over your face sweet boy" Rollins looked at Liv "We started without ya'll because according to Noah he was going to die of hunger" she pulled a funny face at Noah who pulled one back "Hey so was uncle Sonny" Liv laughed "now that does not surprise me" Carisi looked up at Barba "This is really good, did you and Noah really make this?"

Rafa rolled his eyes "I do know how to cook Carisi, I'm a grown man that's lived on his own from college, you think I just always eat take out" Rollins laughed softly "We are just used to you talking about going out to dinner and well we know Liv is the take out Queen" Liv laughed softly "I have gotten much better since Noah came in to my life and brought Lucy along with him" Rafa shook his head laughing and he went over to the counter dishing out food for Liv first and himself and brought them back to the table as they sat either side of Noah. They had just started to eat when Fin walked in "Dam that guy really is a pain in the...You know what" he stopped himself remembering Noah was in the room "Barba you sure you don't want to go over there and take your job back from McCoy?"

Rafa was a little surprised to hear Fin as he wasn't sure how the detective really felt about him, but it did make him feel like he had obviously done something right if the detective wanted him to come back and be their ADA, he looked at Fin and spoke when his mouth was empty "As much as you seem to want that right now, I'm sure that this case is just stressing everyone out, so I have offered to stay after we eat and try to help you's out anyway I can" Carisi looked at Barba "There are a number of Judges out there that would sign this warrant with what we have already, but Stone just doesn't want us to risk his reputation, he wants to keep the judges on his good side so that they can help him climb the ladder"

Barba was surprised to hear that coming from Carisi as he really thought he liked everyone "Well when you take me through the case and I do think that you's have enough for a warrant then there is something that I might be able to do for you's. I just can't promise anything" Barba didn't want to tell them he could get them the warrants because he really wasn't sure how those on the right side of the law would react at the mention of his name and he didn't want to make this case worse for them instead of better. They agreed to not talk about the case while they ate, instead Noah told them about building Lego and doing his homework as he was now reading at the next level which the young boy was so happy about. Barba and the squad were giving Noah their full attention over dinner, forgetting about everything except the innocence of the young boy, who kept begging Amanda for a play date really soon with Jesse.

When they finished up eating, Rollins looked at Noah "Why don't you and I go in to your mommy's office and we can pull up your favourite show on the iPad for a few episodes" Noah looked at his mom "Can I pretty please Moma" Liv kissed Noah's head smiling "Of course you can sweet boy, listen to what aunt Amanda tells you" Noah nodded and hopped down off the chair taking Amandas hand "And I can get you to take Jesse over to see me really soon" he giggled while walking with Amanda. Barba leaned back in the chair sipping his coffee "Okay show me what you guys have, and Carisi keep it to the short version Noah has to have a bath before bed time" Rafa didn't mean to sound so domesticated but he really couldn't help it as the boy kept asking him if he could do bath and story time tonight and he didn't want to change his routine.

Fin went and grabbed the case file and handed it to Barba who went through the case notes, while listening to them closely and he raised his head from the file looking at Fin and Carisi "So people seen her running from his room at 2am this morning crying?" Fin nodded "and were not talking drunk students, were talking about students that were coming home from a study session at the Library so we are trusting their word" Liv wasn't saying much as she was really enjoying watching Barba being back in his DA mode and he was so dam good at it, and he slotted back in to the role so easy, would it really be such a bad thing for him to come back to the DA's office. She was brought back to the real world when she heard Rafa clear his throat "Okay so yous have enough here for a warrant for his phone and computer, I may be able to call in a few favours to help yous with that, but you realise that if I do that Stone isn't really going to be happy with you all"

Liv looked at Rafa "Right now Rafa, we really don't care what Stone thinks or does to us when he does find out, What we really need is that warrant to try and get this girl some justice. If you think you can help us with that then we would really appreciate it" Rafa nodded and he took out his phone "Just give me a few minutes" he left the break room and true to his word he came back in a few minutes later and he looked at Fin and Carisi "Okay Judge Barth is waiting for you both in Chambers, she's going to sign a warrant for yous, go now and ill have it emailed to her office and she will have it ready for yous when yous arrive" Fin patted Barba on the shoulder "thanks for this Barba"

Fin and Carisi left the precinct as quick as they could to go and get the warrant from Judge Barth, Rafa looked at Liv "Can I use your laptop to send the email through? I can access my old files from there" Liv nodded and she put her hand on Rafa's arm "Rafa, thank you for doing this, I mean it, we really appreciate it, I really appreciate you helping us out like this" Rafa smiled softly "Liv you know that Stone is going to lose it when he finds out?" She nodded "Let me worry about that, you just worry about getting the warrant to Judge Barth" She smiled at him and lead him in to her office, Rafa sat down at Liv's desk and he got to work on her laptop sending in the warrant "Okay Judge Barth has it, so Fin and Carisi should be at the boys dorm in no time" Rafa stood up and pushed the chair back "This has been fun but me and Mi Amigo have plans don't we" Noah jumped up and ran over taking Rafa's hand as he looked at his mom "Uncle Rafa said he would read me my bed time story tonight.. Are you coming home mama?"

Rollins stood up and looked at them "Liv there isn't anything more we can do until Fin and Carisi carry out their search in the apartment, ill be here going over what we have and waiting for any updates, and the minute there is anything we will let you know" Liv's squad still weren't sure if Barba was staying around for a long period of time so they wanted to give Liv as much time with him as possible, she smiled looking at Noah "I guess I'm coming home with you and Uncle Rafa then sweet boy" Noah cheered and Rafa couldn't hide the smile on his face that he was going back to her apartment with her and Noah and it felt so right and natural.

NOTES

Don't worry Barba and Stone will have to go head to head again when Stone finds out what he done behind his back...


	10. Chapter 10

Liv and Barba headed home with Noah and when they got inside they took him straight to the bath. After the bath Noah wanted both his Mom and Uncle Rafa to read him his bed time story. Neither adult could deny Noah what he wanted and both found that they had no desire to deny this wish. Liv helped Noah get comfortable in bed with Eddie while Rafael lifted 'The Gruffalo' at Noah's request. Rafael sat down on the bed beside Noah and Liv sat the other side of the young boy and he snuggled in tight to both adults. He was so tired from his big day and so cosy snuggled up that he had fallen asleep by the 3rd page, Rafael smiled getting off the bed carefully to not wake Noah and he tucked the blanker around him "Sweet dreams Amigo" he whispered to Noah kissing his head and he lifted his head to look at Liv "I'll meet you out in the living room" Liv smiled "I'll be right behind you".

Liv didn't think that she could love this man anymore than she already did, but then he had to go and cook for her, her son and the squad, had bathed Noah and read him his story. When she thought she couldn't handle anymore he had to tuck him in and whisper good night to him. Liv knew in that moment that she had never loved anymore the way that she loved Rafael. She kissed Noah goodnight and she came out to her living room and seen Rafael sitting on the couch with a glass of wind and a glass of scotch. She walked over to the couch "I see you remembered your way around my apartment" Rafa smirked playfully "You should know by now that when it comes to you Liv I remember everything" That had actually made Liv blush and she leaned over capturing Rafa's lips in a kiss, running her tongue along his bottom lip which he gave access to straight away. Their kissing was just like their friendship, it was gentle but so passionate. Liv finally broke the kiss when she had to for air but she didn't move away she instead leaned her forehead against his lightly.

Both were now breathing heavier after that kiss, Rafa ran his hand through Liv's hair slowly "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Liv smiled placing small kisses to Rafa's lips. Neither of them were usually the affectionate ones in their past relationships, but now that they were together, it was totally different, it felt natural to be this affectionate with each other. "That was a thank you for being you Rafa, taking care of my son, feeding me and the squad, helping us with the case and for standing up to Stone the way that you did"

Rafael pulled his head back ever so slightly so that he could look at Liv as he rested his hand on her neck caressing her jawline with his thumb "Mi Amor, you never have to thank me for taking care of you or Noah. As for helping on the case I actually enjoyed it, who knows maybe I'll ask Rita for a job and go head to head with Stone in a courtroom". He raised his eyebrow playfully as Liv shook her head laughing "If you had of said that 5 years ago I would have maybe believed you, but the Rafael Barba I know cares too much about the victims to jump on Rita's side".

Rafael smiled "Well I have this Lieutenant who changed the way that I looked at cases, you need to so the same with Stone if he's going to be sticking around just don't make him fall in love with you too" He smirked and Liv slapped his chest lightly "I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to" Rafael looked at Liv with his signature smirk "I think you'll find that there were certain cases I only took because you wanted me to and I wanted to make you happy. But you didn't make me fall in love with you, my heart and my head done that on their own"

Liv snuggled in to Rafael's chest wrapping her arms around his waist, Rafa was happy to just hold Liv running his fingers through her hair slowly. But he hadn't changed that much, he couldn't stay quiet for too long and he couldn't keep anything from Liv "Liv, does Stone have feelings for you?"

NOTES

What will Liv's reaction be to Rafa's question and were still waiting for Stones reaction to finding out that Rafa helped out the squad behind his back


	11. Chapter 11

Liv pulled her head back to look at Rafa when she heard him ask about Stone "Why the hell do you and Fin seem to think that there's something going on between me and Stone" Rafael took Liv's hand gently in his "Mi Amor, that's not what I was suggesting, I asked if he had feelings for you, not if something was going on between you both because I know it isn't" Liv sighed running her thumb along Rafael's hand "Sorry for snapping, it's just I have had Fin asking me the same question, why do you both think that?" Rafael reached out caressing Liv's cheek gently "In your office he said to me he was your ADA not SVU's and in our 6 years of working together and me being in love with you for most of those years, I never once described myself as Liv's ADA"

Liv was listening to what Rafael was saying as she knew he wasn't in any way doubting her or anything he just wanted to know what he was walking in to with Stone "Rafa, that does not mean that he has feelings for me, it was just a slip of the tongue" Rafael chuckled softly "I love how you always look for the good in people Liv, but it's not just that, Stone seemed so pissed off when I turned up this morning at Noah's game, was he suppose to be the one there with Noah?" Liv shook her head "God no, Rafa, honey, I had no idea he was going to be turning up at that game, he has never spent time with Noah, he's met him once, ask the squad we were all shocked to see him there" This just made Rafael more convinced that Stone was trying to hide feelings for Liv "Liv, he wouldn't just turn up for no reason, he turned up this morning for you and Noah, the same way that I did.. And he is too dam angry at me for it be just to be about the fact that I'm back in New York"

Liv sighed rubbing her face "I really had no idea, how the hell did I not notice I am detective after all" Rafael ran his fingers through Liv's hair slowly pressing his lips to her temple "You always try to see the good in People, and I am pretty sure that you really haven't been paying that much attention to Stone. It makes sense that Fin noticed though, he's always looking out for you, I noticed that on my second day of working with you guys." Liv turned her body to face Rafael's more and to snuggle in close to him as she wanted the comfort of him being close "Rafa...You know that I promise you that I haven't done anything to make Stone think that I was in any way interested in him" Rafael smiled kissing Liv's head as he wrapped his arms around her "I know Mi Amor, I know... And even if you had, Liv we weren't together when I was away even if you were always on my mind.. But I won't be letting Stone or anyone else get in the way of us"

Liv smiled hearing Rafael so determined to protect their new relationship, she already felt secure in their relationship, something that usually took her months to feel. They sat quietly for a few minutes just happy to hold each other, they did after all have 3 months of catching up to do. Finally Rafael realised the time and he sighed "I should really be leaving, you need to get some sleep for work tomorrow" Liv's hold on Rafael got much tighter "Don't go, stay.." Rafael was surprised my Liv's words and he held her a little tighter running his hand along her back slowly, his heart aching for her as a part of her thought that he was going to leave again. "I promise you I'm not leaving New York Liv, nothing could drag me away from this city now that I have you and Noah" Liv moved her head on to Rafael's shoulder so that she could look up at his face and she kissed under his chin "I still want you to stay here tonight Rafa, I want to be able to wake up and see you in the morning and know this wasn't all just a dream and I also know that Noah would love to see you first thing in the morning"

Rafael chuckled softly "Using your son to blackmail me Lieutenant?" She laughed softly as she ran her hand along his stomach "that depends is it working?" She asked hopefully as Rafael leaned down capturing her lips in a slow sensual kiss "Mi Amor if your sure you want me to stay, then I will stay right here" Liv kissed Rafael and she stood up and turned to face him reaching her hand out to him "lets go to bed Rafa" Rafael looked from Liv's hand up to her face, he couldn't believe this was actually happening, he had dreamt about this happening so many times before that he was now waiting for his alarm to go off and wake him before he got to enjoy the dream any further.. But he felt Liv's hand slide in to his and pulling him gently to his feet "C'mon lets go, like you said I do need some sleepbefore tomorrow" Rafael squeezed Liv's hand gently unable to find the words right now but before Liv could say or do anything else, Rafael had her gently pinned against her breakfast bar as he kissed her slowly, almost hungrily as he ran his tongue along her lower lip asking for access which she gave him straight away, he pressed his body against hers and the sound that escaped from Liv's throat was something that Rafael wanted to hear as often as possible. Before they could get carried away there was a loud knock at Liv's front door, they broke the kiss reluctantly both breathing heavier from their want and need for each other and Liv ran her fingers through Rafael's hair smiling. "Maybe if we just ignore it they'll leave" but much to their annoyance the knock appeared again and this time much louder and Liv almost ran to the door to stop whoever was deciding to interrupt her this late at home from waking Noah..

Liv swung the door open angry with whoever was on the other because she knew her team would never call at this hour to her apartment without ringing first so that she knew to listen for them so they didn't waken Noah.. Liv was even more pissed when she saw who it was interrupting their plans "Stone? What the hell do you want at this time of night? Are you trying to waken my son?"


	12. Chapter 12

Stone looked so angry at Liv and he was talking loud enough for it to echo around the apartment "Seriously Lieutenant I think you know exactly why I am here. Surely you knew that I was going to find out that you went behind my back for a warrant.. Have you any idea how bad this makes me look?" Liv was getting even more pissed off when Stone wouldn't stop talking so loud "Stone, if you don't lower your voice I'm closing this door on you because my son is trying to sleep" Liv staying as calm as she was was just making Stone even angrier if that were possible and he stood tall "I don't care if I waken your whole dam apartment building" Liv was about to respond when she heard a tiny scared voice "Mama,... why the shouting?" Liv was about to turn to get Noah when Rafael appeared and he scooped Noah up in to his arms "Mi Amigo lets get you get back in to bed"

Noah hid his face in Rafael's neck as a few tears ran down his cheek as the shouting had woke him "I had bad dream Uncle Rafa, I don't want to go back to bed" the young boy sniffled and it broke Liv's heart to hear her son, she was listening incase Rafael needed help as she knew he wasn't used to dealing with this. Rafael kissed Noah's head "Well how about we give mommy another good night kiss and Uncle Rafa will read you a story and stay with you until you fall asleep again, that sound like a good plan amigo" Noah nodded in Rafael's neck and he clutched Eddie the elephant tighter, Rafael carried him over to Liv, she smiled softly kissing her boy's head "Sweet dreams my sweet boy, you have some nice cuddle time with Uncle Rafa" Rafael pulled a face at Liv for calling it cuddle time, as everyone except her, Noah and his Mami thought he was this tough as nails DA that didn't have emotions, but he didn't say anything and Noah smiled sniffling "Night night Mommy"

Noah pulled his head back to look at Stone who had still remained standing at the door "I don't like you waking me up" Rafael had to hide his face in Noah's curls as he tried not to laugh, he looked at Liv "If you need me just shout, but don't be letting him take up your time, your not on duty right now Liv" Rafael wanted to kiss Liv even on the cheek but right now he knew he couldn't with Stone standing right there. He looked at Liv knowing she could read what he was thinking by looking in his eyes.. He snuggled Noah up rubbing the young boys back as they made their way into Noah's room, he tucked Noah back in to bed and Rafael lay down on the bed beside Noah reading to him.

Liv watched Rafael and Noah and she smiled softly watching Rafael seem so natural with Noah, she knew that instinct and adrenaline had kicked in for Rafael when he had seen Noah upset. Liv was pulled out of her head when she heard Stone "Well isn't this all very cosy, you change your nanny to be Barba full time?" Stone smirked "So you really want a discredited lawyer, who killed a baby around your son? That's a great example to show your son Liv" That was the final straw for Liv, seeing red she stood tall so she was toe to toe with Stone "Rafael is not a discredited lawyer, if that were the case then how come a judge signed off on a warrant that Rafa signed himself? Hmm? You would love to think he's not welcome in New York, but judge Barth has proven that everyone has moved on from what happened. And he didn't kill Drew, he saved that boy and his parents from any more suffering, and if you weren't such an emotionless cold shell of a human being you would understand what made him do the strongest and most courageous thing me and my squad have ever seen"

Liv was not backing down from this "First you come to my home and waken my son, and then you insult my house guest.. I told you to never come near my apartment again Stone and I meant it, and let me make this clear to you, We will always choose Rafael over you, he was and still is a better DA than you could ever be, Now I don't care what crap you came here to say, but were done , goodnight counsellor" Before Stone could even react Liv closed the door and she leaned her back against the door closing her eyes trying to calm down as her hands were shaking from the anger. She was taking slow deep breaths when she felt hands run down her arms "Mi Amor, lets go to bed" He kissed Liv's forehead and she didn't protest as she followed him and he felt her stop at Noah's room "He's sound asleep, but go on check on him, I know it will make you feel better" Liv smiled kissing Rafa's cheek thankful that he wasn't judging her for wanting to check so much on Noah, After what happened with Sheila, Liv checked in more often on Noah.

Liv went in to Noah's room and he was sound asleep, snoring a little with Eddie tucked in tight to his side, Liv kissed his head and she left closing his door over a little but not completely and she came out to Rafael in the hall "You could have gone on in to my room Rafa you didn't have to wait" Rafael took Liv's hands "I'd rather we were together going in to your room for the first time Mi Amor" Liv smiled at how caring and thoughtful Rafael was towards her, she smiled kissing him softly "I love you Rafa" he smiled against her lips and he whispered to her ear "I love you too Olivia Benson" as they entered her room entangled up in each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**_NOTES_**

 ** _Sorry for this chapter took longer than I had planned to get posted, I have been so busy that this has been the first chance that I have gotten to sit down and write for this story. Thank you to all the reviews I really appreciate them. If you have any requests for this story, for one-shots or for other stories just send me a message and I will be more than happy to help_**

Liv and Rafael were both a little nervous as they entered into her bedroom, Liv went to her dresser to get her t-shirt and shorts and she held them in her hand as she looked at Rafael "I'm just going to go in the bathroom to change, make yourself comfortable Rafa and that does mean you don't have to sleep in your jeans" Liv chuckled softly as she squeezed Rafael's hand before she left the bedroom heading into the bathroom to get changed. When Liv left the room Rafael took a slow deep breath to clam his nerves after all this was still Liv, his best friend. He stripped down to his boxers and he climbed in to Liv's bed and once he got comfortable he took out his phone to check in on a few emails.

Liv was back within a couple of minutes dressed in her NYPD tshirt and shorts as she found them extremely comfortable to sleep in, she stopped at her bedroom door as Rafael hadn't heard her yet, so she was taking a minute to just appreciate the sight of him laying in her bed. Rafael could feel Liv's eyes on him and he raised his eyebrow "You see something you like Lieutenant?"

Liv laughed softly laying her clothes in the wash basket "Just trying to get used to the sight of Rafael Barba laying in my bed with nothing but his boxers on" She smirked at him as she climbed in to the bed beside him. Rafael sat his phone down when Liv climbed in beside him and he wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled in to his side immediately and he kissed the top of her head. "Well you did tell me to get comfortable Mi Amor" he chuckled as he ran his hand along her back slowly "So is it a sight you want to see more often?" Rafael felt nervous putting that question out there, sure he was confident and cocky when it came to the courtroom and matters of the law, but when it came to matters of the heart he was back to being a nervous teenager that wanted to keep himself guarded and protected.

Liv couldn't help but run her fingertips along Rafa's chest and stomach gently as she lay her head on his shoulder listening to him talking "It's a sight that I want to see as often as you'll allow me, I know this is so new to us both, and we haven't exactly discussed everything yet, but know that I want this Rafa, when you said that you were all in with both me and Noah, you have no idea how much I've wanted to hear them words from you for longer than I want to admit" Liv was quiet for a minute gathering her thoughts, and Rafael didn't say anything yet as he knew she was working up the courage to say something "It scares me Rafa because you have the ability to hurt me more than anyone ever has because what I feel for you I have never felt before, and if it didn't work between us I would be losing my best friend and the man I love" she took a deep breath as she drew random shapes on his chest "But... We...You are worth the risk... I'm all in.. I just have to ask you to promise me one thing?"

Rafael was pretty sure his heart had stopped while he was waiting for Liv to finish what was going through her mind, but when he heard her say she was all in he couldn't stop the smile that was on his face. He also had a good idea what she was going to ask him to promise, so he decided to say it before she even asked "Liv, Mi Amor, no matter what happens between us I promise you that I won't just walk out of Noah's life.. I will do everything and anything I can to make this relationship between You and I work, but Noah has my heart now too, so I'm in his life for as long as you both will allow me to be"

Liv couldn't help the tears that had appeared in her eyes and one slid slowly down her cheek, this man was incredible. Tucker had tried to accept Noah but always got annoyed that he didn't get enough alone with Liv, but already Rafael was including and planning a future with Noah in it as much as Liv was in it "I have no idea what I did to deserve you Rafael Barba, but I am so thankful that Captain Harris brought you in to my life 6 years ago" Liv kissed Rafa's neck hiding her face as she tried to gather her emotions from everything. Rafael held Liv tight as he could feel her hot tears against his neck but after her blow up with Stone over wakening Noah and their love confessions he knew she needed to let this out of her system so he held her close whispering how much he loved her.

Liv finally gathered her emotions together and he pulled her head back a little as she ran her hand along the light stubble that Rafa now had "I really don't know where to even begin to apologise for Stone, but I swear that I did not invite him to Noah's Ball game nor did Noah, and him showing up like that at my apartment has only happened once before I don't let him inside"

Rafael leaned down pressing his lips to Liv's and he smiled in the kiss feeling her almost melting in to his arms as she started to relax, when they had to break the kiss for air he lay his forehead against hers gently "Liv, I trust you and believe you, but I really don't want to talk about Peter Stone tonight, I want to fall asleep holding the woman I love and tomorrow when we waken I want to get up and have breakfast with her and her perfect son" Rafael smiled brushing the hair from Liv's face gently as he kissed her forehead "We can face Peter Stone and whatever shit he wants to try and pull tomorrow, but for tonight, it's just you, me and Noah"

Liv smiled honestly as she kissed Rafa with as much love and emotion that once person could "I love you so much Rafa, you really do seem too good to be true at times" she smiled placing small kisses to his lips before finally snuggling in to his arms getting comfortable for sleep "Goodnight Rafa" she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Rafael's heartbeat as it kept her so calm and she fell asleep easier than she had done in months.

Rafael smiled feeling Liv's breathing even out knowing that she had fallen asleep, he lay running his fingertips along her back slowly and he soon fell asleep himself. He had slept the best that he had in longer than he would care to remember, he didn't want to move from the warm cocoon they were in but he could hear something ringing by his head but before he could react he heard Liv groaning and felt her reaching across his chest lifting the phone to answer it "Lieutenant Benson.." He had no idea how Liv had managed to sound so awake when he was almost falling back to sleep

The other side of the line was quiet for a minute before a voice spoke "Lieutenant Benson, you care to tell me why your answering Barba's phone?" Shit, Liv knew that voice, it was Rita Calhoun, she had forgot both her phone and Barba's were beside each other on the bedside cabinet, she shook Rafael's shoulder to try and waken him but he groaned mumbling "hmm 5 more minutes Mi Amor" he wrapped his arms around her trying to snuggle her in tight to him forgetting that she was on the phone.

Rita was trying her best not to laugh as she could hear Barba's voice, Liv was thankful that Rita could not see her right now and see that she was actually blushing. Liv finally found her voice "Rita, let me just get Barba for you, he's right here, we must have got our phones mixed up" Rita this time couldn't hold back the chuckle but that was all it took for Rafael to waken up properly and he looked at Liv taking the phone from her as she mouthed 'I am so sorry' she lay her head in Rafael's neck trying to hide the embarrassment of the mistake she had just made, they hadn't even spoke about whether they were telling people about their relationship.

Rafael took the phone from Liv kissing her head when she hid in his neck and he looked at the clock beside his head "seriously Rita? It's 6.30 this had seriously better be an emergency that your wakening me up for" The two counsellors had a great relationship since they went to Harvard together and Rita was one of the few people that Rafael actually trusted.

Rita couldn't help smirking even though Rafael couldn't see her he could hear it in her voice "Did i interrupt your time with Lieutenant Benson Rafael? I mean I've been letting you use my condo in Miami for the last 3 months and you don't even text to tell me that your back in New York, I mean come on Rafael you can do better than that"

Rafael groaned hearing Rita but he knew she was right "Rita, I'm sorry but I flew back late so that I could be here for Noah's Ball game yesterday, and since then well I've been a little busy" he ran his hand though Liv's hair slowly "But your right I should have text or emailed, but please tell me that is not why you decided to waken the Benson household at this horrible hour, and be warned I haven't had my coffee yet"

Rita shook her head laughing "How would one possibly know the difference? Your always grumpy Rafael unless your talking about Benson. But no that is not why I'm wakening you, I am ringing to find out why the hell its your name that's on a warrant I have here in my hand for my clients dorm room"

Rafael ran his hand over his face "So your going up against Peter Stone?" He couldn't help the laugh when Rita called Stone an asshole "I see he really isn't making himself any friends in the city, but Rita the warrant is legal, I still have my licence in New York, SVU couldn't get their hands on Stone, so I stepped in to help them out"

Rita was listening to him closely "You mean Liv asked and you have never said no to that woman" she chuckled before continuing "In that case then Counsellor" she let that settle for a minute for him " I shall be seeing you and Lieutenant Benson in her office at 9 sharp.. And don't you two be late" Rita hung up and Rafael sat his phone on the beside cabinet again and he ran his now free hand along Liv's shoulder and down her back

Liv was listening to the conversation as she could hear Rita on the phone as the room was quiet otherwise "Rafa I am sorry, I wasn't completely awake when I answered the phone, and I just thought it was mine and I lifted it without even looking at it and Oh god now Rita is on this case, and she knows you spent the night here and this is just going to get bad" Liv was talking so fast as she was nervous and she did't know how Rafael would react to the fact she answered his phone.

Rafael kissed Liv's head "Mi Amor, calm down, it's really okay, I have no problem with you answering my phone, just maybe give me warning next time if it's going to give away that were in the same bed" he teased playfully to show her that it really didn't bother him "As for Rita, she may tease us when it's just the three of us in a room, but she won't say anything to anyone else I can promise you that. Anyway she will be having too much fun holding this over me for a little bit... Why don't you go and jump in to the shower and I'll go and make the three of us a nice breakfast because we both know it's going to be a long day"

Liv leaned up and kissed Rafael, running her tongue along his bottom lip until she could feel her tongue meeting with his, and there was no fighting for dominance in the kiss, both were happy to take their time and explore this new aspect to their relationship, Rafael groaned as he broke the kiss breathing a little heavier "Liv you really need to get out of this bed before I will be keeping you in it all day" he spoke with such honesty and desire that Liv considered just forgetting everything and getting lost in the bed together

She placed one more kiss to his lips "I'm going to hold you to that Rafa when we get this case sorted, I want some time just you and me where no can interrupt" she kissed his cheek and jumped up out of the bed..

Rafael threw his head back in to the pillow groaning playfully "You are killing me slowly Liv you know that right?" He could hear her chuckling while pulling on the shower, so he gathered his jeans and shirt as he went to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

 ** _NOTES_**

 ** _This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I had planned but I didn't want to rush or cut any of it short. The next chapter will have the three of them at breakfast together, then Barba, Benson, Rita and Stone all in Bensons office_**


	14. Chapter 14

When Olivia got out of the shower she could hearing laughing in the kitchen, so she got dried quickly and dressed for her day at work. When she checked that she had everything she needed she headed in to the kitchen and she stopped when her eyes landed on the scene before her. Rafael Barba was currently standing in her kitchen in his jeans and under shirt cooking breakfast with her son, who was laughing at his uncle Rafa being playfully over dramatic. Liv took out her phone and took a quick picture of her boys like this, she decided to finally let them know she was there "So what's this? You two cooking again"

Noah smiled and jumped down off the stool that he was standing on and ran to his mom hugging her tight "Uncle Rafa made pancakes and he let me help, and we made faces on all the pancakes"

Olivia laughed softly at how excited Noah was this early in the morning and she kissed her sons head of messy curls "Well the pancakes smell delicious sweet boy, I'm just hoping that the faces aren't all made out of syrup or chocolate" she raised her eyebrow at Rafael playfully knowing how persuasive her son could be when he really wanted something.

Rafael shook his head laughing "One has syrup and chocolate but the rest have fruit and some bacon, and there's eggs as well... However, you do have a future lawyer in the making right there Lieutenant because trust me it was not easy to persuade him to agree to this arrangement" Rafael pointed at Noah playfully

Noah giggled "Uncle Rafa your silly... If i don't be a cop like mama then I'll be a lawyer just like Uncle Rafa.. He told me that he would be Eddies lawyer if we put him in jail again" Noah looked up at his mama smiling

Liv laughed hearing Noah as she lifted him up to his seat at the breakfast bar "Oh you already have a lawyer for Eddie? Does that mean he's planning on getting himself in some trouble again? Maybe eating all the ice cream?"

Noah giggled as Rafael served them pancakes with fruit, bacon, eggs and some syrup and he looked at Noah and winked "I have advised my client and his owner not to speak to you Lieutenant until we have had time to discuss our clients situation isn't that right Noah" Noah nodded with his mouth full of pancake

Liv looked at the two of them and couldn't help the smile on her face, she was sure her cheeks were going to hurt if she kept smiling like this, but right now she was the happiest she had been from the day she adopted Noah. And she looked at Rafael and lay her hand on his as he sat down across from them with his plate of pancakes "Thank you Rafa for breakfast and for letting Noah help you with it. It means a lot"

Rafael smiled at Olivia and he turned his hand around entangling their fingers together "You don't have to thank me Liv, I should be the one thanking you for letting me be here and be a part of all this with you both. I really didn't picture my morning like this when I was leaving Miami to come here" He smiled squeezing Olivias hand "And I'm sorry if me being here this morning causes erm a lot of questions from a certain young boy" he spoke quietly so that Noah couldn't hear him. Rafael had been nervous when Noah came out of his room to the kitchen as he wasn't sure how the young boy was going to react seeing him there so early in the morning.

Liv watched Noah as he cuddled Eddie while eating his breakfast "Rafa you know that Noah loves you and loves you being here, he won't have a problem with you all of being here more. Yes this is new for him but he doesn't seem to be bothered by it at all"

Rafael was surprised to hear that this was new to Noah "Didn't Tucker hang around for breakfast?" He almost spat the name out as he couldn't and wouldn't hide that he had been jealous.

Liv shook her head "I always made sure he was gone before Noah got up, like I said with you this is totally different Rafa, and I think you'll find that both me and Noah are more than okay with that" Liv smiled as she started to eat her breakfast.

The three of them ate breakfast while listening to Noah talk about his day ahead at school and how excited he was to see his friends to talk about their ball game on Saturday. After they made breakfast Rafael cleaned up while LIv took Noah to get dressed and check that he had everything in his bag for school.. Liv then got her badge and gun from the safe and Noah came running out of his room shouting that he was ready.

Rafael looked at Liv "Why don't you let me take Noah to school, you can head in to the precinct get the team to catch you up, ill go home for a quick shower and get changed and then I'll meet you at your office in time for Rita to show up"

Liv didn't want to put Rafael out by asking him to take Noah to school but now that he was offering she was so happy "That would be great if your sure you don't mind because I want to make sure that I know everything before Rita and Stone turn up for their showdown which we are gonna be caught up in after yesterday"

Rafael smiled squeezing Liv's hands gently "Liv I honestly don't mind if I didn't want to do it I wouldn't have suggested and this way the school can meet me incase you ever need me to collect Noah, cause I know Lucy is crazy busy with her exams right now"

Liv smiled and leaned in kissing Rafa softly and quickly as Noah was there and ran her hand down her arm "Thank you Rafa, I really appreciate all this, and ill see you in my office just make sure your not late because I am not dealing with Rita on my own" she laughed softly and then hunkered down hugging Noah "Okay Sweet Boy, Uncle Rafa is going to take you to school and I will see you in time for dinner" she hugged Noah tight and kissed his head

Rafael came over taking Noah's hand when he held his hand out to his uncle "Okay amigo lets go, you think that you can show me the way to your school?" Rafael knew exactly where Noah's school was but he wanted to let the young boy feel like he was leading the way

Noah pulled Rafael's hand gently towards the door "Ill show you uncle Rafa don't worry we won't get lost" he giggled as he opened the door "See you later mama, love you" he shouted back got his mom and just like that her two boys were off, she couldn't shake how domesticated this morning had felt, but it didn't scare her like it did in the the past instead it made her really happy and feel loved. She shook her head to stop day dreaming and she grabbed her car keys and headed off to the precinct.

As they were walking to school Noah was talking about anything and everything, Rafael admired the way that a young child's mind could work. He listened closely ot the young boy and answered him when he really needed to as he wanted to make sure that Noah had his full attention and felt comfortable with him. Noah was quiet for a while and this worried Rafael a little "Mi Amigo are you okay?" He squeezed Noah's hand gently.

The young boy looked up at his uncle Rafa as they reached his school "Are you going to be having sleep overs more often with mommy?" Rafael was a little thrown off by Noah's question, he knew the young boy would have questions but he thought he would be asking them from his mother and not from him.

Rafael hunkered down to be the same height as Noah "That will only be happening if it's okay with you Noah, If your not okay with me staying over or being there too much then all you have to do is tell me and mommy okay? Neither of us will be mad with you"

Noah nodded "Does it mean that you'll be spending more time there when I'm awake, like dinner and to play?" Rafael smiled at the innocence of Noah's questions because they were simple but to Noah they were huge.

Rafael squeezed Noah's hands gently "Again Amigo that's only if you want me to... And you don't have to answer me now okay? You take all the time you need I'm not going anywhere"

Noah smiled brightly and wrapped his arms tight around Rafaels neck hugging him "I want you with us more Uncle Rafa I just didn't want it to always be when I was asleep so we can have some time to play"

Rafael smiled hugging back Noah just as tightly remembering Liv telling her that Tucker wasn't that great at including Noah "Mi Amigo, me and mommy will be spending all the time that we can with you.. I may take mama out for dinner some times just me and her, but when I do I promise that we will be with you before and after the dinner, does that sound okay?"

Noah smiled nodding "Okay Uncle Rafa, Love you" Rafael was surprised by Noah's words and he smiled running his hand through the boys curls "I love you too amigo, now lets get you inside before your late and then Uncle Rafa will be in some trouble with mommy"

Noah giggled as he walked inside with Rafael and he introduced his uncle Rafa to his teacher and then Rafael waved at Noah before he turned to leave and he took out his phone sending a quick text to Liv 'Noah safely at school and I got to meet his teacher. I will be at the precinct soon. Love you x'

Rafael smiled sliding his phone back in to his pocket having really enjoyed his morning and the fact that he now got to tell Liv how much he loved her and that he was getting to spend so much time with her and Noah.

NOTES

Got a little carried away with the morning in the Benson household, the next chapter will definitely be them all in Liv's office


	15. Chapter 15

Rafael went home to his apartment and he went straight to his bathroom jumping in for a quick shower, he got out wrapping the towel around his waist and he then looked at himself in the mirror and he decided to clean up his stubble. He knew he wasn't going in to the precinct as the DA but he wasn't sure yet what they were going to need from him as his name was on the warrant. After he shaved he decided to wear his grey trousers and a shirt, he wanted to look good but not as professionally dressed as he was as a DA, he then done his hair the way he was used to it and he actually smiled when he looked in the mirror as he looked like his old self just minus the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Rafael grabbed his phone and headed out of his apartment and towards the precinct, he stopped at the local cafe close to the precinct and he picked up a snack and coffee for Liv and her squad and also for Rita as a little peace offering for not letting her know he was back in New York. When he made sure he had something for everyone Rafael headed in to the precinct.

He nodded at a few people saying good morning to the ones that recognised him, to his surprise they weren't treating him any differently from how they had before and this helped him relax as he reached the bull pen. Fin was the first to spot him "Barba good to see you again, I know Liv said you both were meeting with Rita but I don't think your going to need that much coffee" Fin teased Barba like they always did about his coffee in take as they were pretty sure Barba had more coffee than blood in his body.

Rafael laughed as he walked over to Fin's desk setting down one of the holders that had 3 coffee cups in it "This time not all them are for me. Your name should be on them and I brought a little something to eat for you guys as I'm sure you all have been here since first thing this morning"

Fin smiled genuinely which was rare for him "Dam thanks Barba man, we appreciate it cause the coffee here, well it's just not going to be enough today"

Amanda and Carisi came out of the break room and Amanda stopped "Is that proper decent coffee that I can smell?"

Rafael laughed "Good nose detective.. But yes there is coffee there for you all.. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get Liv's coffee in to her before it goes cold"

The 3 detectives thanked Barba for the coffee and food as they got stuck in to them straight away. Barba headed to Liv's office and he knocked the door before walking in and he smiled seeing Liv "Hey there again"

Liv smiled looking up from her desk hearing Rafael speak "Hey you,... I see you've been home to shave and change... You look good Rafa, although I have to admit I did like getting to see a sleepy Barba with messy bed hair" she teased him playfully as he walked over to her desk handing her her favourite coffee.

Rafael sat down opposite Liv's desk letting his hand brush against her's as she took the coffee from him "Well not many people get to see me with messy hair Lieutenant, you know how I am.. And I wanted to dress to be prepared just incase because we really have no idea where this is going to go when Rita gets here"

Liv sipped her coffee and smiled looking at Rafael "Thank you for the coffee, I didn't feel like drinking our delicious coffee that we have here after drinking your expensive coffee this morning" she pulled a funny face making Rafael laugh.

He loved how they had just picked up like they weren't separated for 3 months and the shift of their friendship in to a relationship hadn't caused any changes other than they flirted with each other more now.. Rafael filled Liv in about his conversation with Noah outside the school and what he had said to him. They were chatting about plans this afternoon when there was a knock at Liv's door and Barba turned his head to see Rita standing there.

Rita smirked playfully at them both as she walked in "Do you two want some more time alone before we start or do you not need it now that you can get that at home"

Liv looked at Rita "My apologise's again Rita about this morning it won't be happening again" Rafael looked at Rita and handed her the coffee he had gotten her "Okay you've had your fun now can we please talk about the case and not my love life"

Rita looked at Rafael "I'm just glad you finally have a love life that we can talk about" She then looked at Liv "and I'm sure Barba has already told you, but your secret is safe with me, but you have given me new material to use on your boyfriend so thank you for that"

Barba was gonna come back with something smart about calling him Liv's boyfriend but the sound of it actually stopped him, it was everything he ever wanted. So he wasn't going to argue about it when it was true "Just no telling Lucía Barba until Liv and I tell her ourselves because that one she would go to the grave not forgiving me for"

Rita nodded "I'm cruel Barba but I'd like to stay on your mothers good side and blurting that news out to her before her own son did well I know how that would end for us both.. So about this case you want to fill me in on what's really going on that you had to sign the warrant"

Rafael knew what to trust Rita with without giving away Liv's case that they had against Rita's client, he told her mostly of the issues the team were having with Stone, who managed to storm in to the bullpen "Where is Lieutenant Benson I need to see her now"

Rafael groaned hearing Stone "seriously? Does this guy not know how to enter a room or how to act around people" They could hear Fin telling him that Liv was in a meeting with Barba and Rita and they could hear Stone shouting as he walked over and threw up Liv's office door.

Rafael raised his eyebrow looking at Stone "someone needs to seriously teach you how to enter in an office, you usually knock and then wait to be told you can enter, we were just in the middle of a meeting counsellor which there was no reason for you to be a part of" Rita was trying hard not to smirk sitting beside Rafael as it was good to see her old friend back to his cocky self.

Stone sat his briefcase down slamming it on the table "If this was about my case then I have every right to be in on this dam meeting. Don't you think you have messed with my case enough Barba? You just seem to be conveniently showing up everywhere these last two days, you sure your here for the right side of this case"

Rafael couldn't actually help but laugh "You got me Stone, I've been working undercover for Rita to find out what you guys have on her client. Seriously? Does my presence threaten you that much? Or do you just not like that I'm hanging around Liv again is that what your problem is Stone?" Rafael was now standing face to face with Stone.

The anger was clear on Stone's face and every word Rafael said was just pushing him further over the edge "I just don't know what the hell your doing here Barba, this isn't your job anymore, your not a part of their team. I am their DA now not you, and they have to get used to that fact, because I'm not going anywhere. You should have shown professional respect and not sent for that warrant behind my back.. As for you being at Bensons apartment last night looking very comfortable with her son and now following her around like a puppy I have no idea why you think that would bother me"

Rafael smirked laughing "Professional respect? Like you and Jack McCoy did when you both put me on trial for murder? And I can't show professional respect to someone who doesn't know how to do their dam job.. And now that you brought up last night, Don't ever call to Liv's apartment again about a case or anything for that matter.. You may be their DA Stone but that's all you are to them"

Liv's team were standing outside her office listening to the conversation wanting to watch this show down between the DA's as Liv and Rita stood side by side watching the men battle it out with their words.

Stone looked at Barba "this case has nothing to do with you Barba, so if you can just leave, I'm sure Benson would appreciate you going home to look after her son and to cook them a meal, you can make that your new job" Stone smirked

Rafael was about to answer but Rita beat him to it as she stepped forward "I'm the one that asked Rafael to be here since he's the one that signed the warrant, so unless you were sleeping during class at law school you know that makes him part of this case whether you like it or not. Me personally I hate it but only because I knew I could win this case against you but now that Barba is involved with Liv and her team that makes my job a lot harder. So thanks for that Stone, you think next time counsellor you could do your job properly and that way I can work on getting more wins on my record"

Rafael was trying not to laugh at Stone's face when Rita was talking to him, Stone looked at Rita "ill have you know I finished the top of my class so I know the law just fine thank you. I do not need nor want Barba's help on this case I am more than capable of taking it to trial and putting your client behind bars"

Rita snorted "Oh really? Well if your not going to make use of him then maybe I should offer Barba a job, let him go up against you in a courtroom to see which one of you is the better lawyer, even though we all know the answer to that one" Rita looked at her watch "Now if you excuse me I have a meeting uptown that I can't be late for" Rita looked at Liv and Barba "Liv Ill be seeing you in court" she smiled at her and then looked at Barba "You owe me a drink Rafael, actually a lot of drinks when you get a free night give me a shout" She smiled at him and walked past Stone "I would say its been a pleasure counsellor but that would be a lie" Rita walked past him leaving the office.

Stone looked at Liv "Who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that and about our case like that, she has no idea what I can do in a courtroom"

Liv looked at Stone "Rita has one of the best records for a defence attorney, you can count on one hand the number of cases that she has lost, and they have all been cases tried by Rafael. So we have our work cut out for us Counsellor, so it would be nice if you actually did your job and get my team the warrants when they request them. Rita will have a field day in court telling a jury that you were incompetent and we had to get Rafa to step in for you for the warrant"

Stone sighed "Let's just go through what you and your team have so far and I will try to figure out a way to save this case that you and your team are slowly screwing up for this girl. If we don't get her so called rapist you can be the one to tell her"

Liv shook her head "Actually Counsellor you can explain to her how you don't believe she was raped so don't think this is worth your time, now if you don't mind can you please leave, I have a meeting to finish with Rafa and you are not needed.. My team with catch you up on everything we have so far out there at the whiteboard" Stone went to argue with Liv but she walked over holding the door for him and looked at Fin "Fin you guys take the counsellor through what we have found so far from Barba's warrant, I will join you all in a few minutes"

Fin nodded "Sure thing boss, Counsellor lets go, were going to finish the coffee and snacks Barba brought us since we missed breakfast having to be here so early"

Rafael was trying not to laugh hearing Fin as it was clear he was mentioning Barba to Stone just to wind Stone up, this showed Rafa they really didn't like Stone and after yesterday and today he really couldn't blame them for disliking him.

Olivia closed her office door and looked at Rafael, he looked at Liv as he sat down on her couch "so you wanted to have a private meeting with me Lieutenant?" He smirked playfully as Liv walked over to him sitting down beside him and she lay her head on Rafael's shoulder as the blinds of her office were closed.

Liv closed her eyes briefly "I swear I don't know how much longer I can put up with Stone and the jealously"


	16. Chapter 16

Rafael took Olivia's hand in his squeezing it gently, "Liv Mi Amor, you are strong enough to deal with Stone, you have the backing of your team and I'm not going anywhere, you can vent to me all you want about him. It really won't bother me I promise you. But don't let someone like Stone stop you from doing the job that you love. As for his jealously, well that's something I kinda have to deal with since I don't like the idea of him flirting with you at work when I'm not around..maybe Fin can have a nice chat with him" Rafael joked playfully

Liv chuckled softly as she was playing with Rafael's fingers while listening to him, she really couldn't explain how calm he made her feel just by even sitting there with her. She had never had anything like it before not even with Stabler, there was something about Rafael that made her feel safe and made her let out her vulnerable side that most didn't get to see. People seen her as the hard as nails Lieutenant at work and just assumed that she was like that in her personal life too but she was actually the opposite of that, she liked to be looked after and to feel loved. And Rafael was doing all that for her and when she thought about it he had been doing that from the day he walked in to her life "Having You here face to face with me is already making the idea of it all seem so much less daunting..I do have a great team they have been trying to mostly deal with Stone for me because

I hate walking in to that office, it's always going to be your office to me"

Rafael really had no idea what he had done to deserve this woman's love and trust but he sure as hell wasn't going to do anything to mess it up not now that he had her in every way that he had ever imagined "Well maybe now that you can see me, and know that I'll be there when you get home it will be easier to go into that office, you still have me Liv and I'm not leaving again.. From what Noah, Lucy and the team have told me you haven't stopped from I left, that you've been working or else with Noah and haven't been going out with them for drinks anymore.. So how about tonight we all go out for drinks, you can say to Melinda as well. We can just relax and enjoy the night. Or if you want a night with Amanda and Melinda then I can babysit Noah and Jesse"

Liv was surprised to hear Rafael's offer to babysit Jesse along with Noah and she lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him, keeping her hand in his she smiled softly "You would really do that for me? You would babysit both Noah and Jesse just so that I could have a night out with Melinda and Amanda?" Liv was surprised because if she even suggested a night out on her own with the girls to Tucker he would have said she was drinking too much and Brian would have demanded he went as well.

Rafael smiled lightly caressing her cheek with his the back of his fingers "Mi Amor, if you wanted a night out with the team on your own or with Amanda and Melinda or with whoever to let off some steam then of course I would be happy to babysit. I meant it when I said that I wanted to do whatever I could to make you and Noah happy. So you just tell me what you need and want and I'm going to do my best to make sure it happens.. Te amo cariño"

Liv closed her eyes briefly hearing him speak Spanish as she loved when he would speak Spanish and she caught him off guard as she leaned forward pressing her lips against his gently to begin with before she deepened the kiss and she ran her fingers to the nape of his neck scratching it gently with her fingertips which drew a moan from Rafael's lips as her touch on his neck was driving him crazy. Liv broke the kiss leaning her forehead against his "I want to go out tonight with the team...and that includes you.. I'll ask Lucy to stay on later tonight"

Rafael smiled as he leaned up pressing his lips to Olivia's forehead "Then you can count me in Mi Amor, I wouldn't miss it for the world. But how about you head home to say goodnight to Noah first and then we can meet up" he brushed her hair from her face gently as some had fallen during their heated kiss.

Liv smiled hearing Rafael think about how much she loved saying good night to her sweet boy "You know I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them that Rafael Barba had this side to him" she teased him playfully "But that sounds perfect Rafa, I get to kiss my sweet boy goodnight and then I get to go and spend the night with my family and the man that I love"

Rafael laughed softly hearing Liv tease him about his soft side "Well just keep that little secret to yourself Mi Amor because I have a reputation to keep" he raised his eyebrow playfully "So how about we go out there and face the music with Stone and then get you home to your sweet boy so that we can enjoy our night out tonight"

Liv kissed Rafael quickly once more before she stood up squeezing his hand gently "Thank you for everything Rafa, you know exactly what to do and say and that means more to me that you will ever realise"

Rafael stood up smiling looking at Liv "You have the same impact on my life Liv, and I'm just glad that I was able to help you" he fixed his shirt and reluctantly let go of hand "Lets go out there and deal with Stone so he'll leave us alone for the day"

Liv nodded and she opened her office door and walked out to her team with Rafael close behind her as they listened in to the team filling Stone in on everything


	17. Chapter 17

Carisi kept talking when he seen Liv and Rafael join them again. The team answered Stone's questions and they were choosing to ignore the way he was with them. When they had questions about something they would ask Rafael first who was more than happy to help out the team. This just pissed off Stone even more but Rafael was trying not to laugh as the team made it obvious that they were enjoying pissing Stone off.

After they had covered every detail of the case Stone stood up to leave and he looked at Liv "Care to meet me after work Benson you can let me know if you guys have got any more leads or solid evidence that I can use to guarantee the win in court?"

Liv looked back at Stone "If we find anything we will let you know Stone, but if you'll excuse us we have work to do so that we can all get out of here at a decent team since we have a team night out planned"

Stone was trying not to look embarrassed when Liv shut him down "Enjoy your night out Benson and maybe ill bump in to you for a drink or two"

Fin stepped in before Rafael could say anything "Sorry Stone we only have room for one Counsellor on our outing and that spot belongs to Barba"

Stone shook his head and just ignored Fin and kept his attention on Liv "Well maybe we can catch that drink another night, if you need anything Lieutenant you know just to call me"

Stone left and Fin raised his eyebrow looking at Liv "Okay Liv tell me that you finally see that Stone is interested in you as a woman and not just a cop"

Liv rolled her eyes "Seriously Fin? Your really not going to let that drop. If I admit to seeing it now will you and Barba leave me alone?" She pulled a funny face

Rafael laughed softly "We can't promise anything" he smirked playfully

Rollins stood up "Okay guys as much fun as this is, cause Lieu their right, how about we get to work because I heard ya'll mention drinks so lets get to work"

Fin, Carisi and Amanda started in to the few leads they had as Liv lead Rafael back in to her office. Rafael looked at Liv "I can't really do anything for you guys right now until you have theories that you can run by me.. So how about I go to your place to Noah, give Lucy a few hours off, Ill cook dinner so that you can eat when you get home and then Lucy can be back in time for us heading out to have drinks with the others?"

Liv was a little apprehensive about her and Rafael heading together to the bar but then she realised that her team wouldn't think anything of it and she smiled "If your sure you really don't mind, I mean if your mother wants to meet up with you or needs you to help out with things then don't worry I can pay Lucy extra for the long hours"

Rafael shook his head "My mother is crazy busy with work, she has free time this weekend that I am going to meet up with her during but until then, you and Noah are free to use me for my babysitting and cooking skills. I mean doesn't Stone think that's what my new career is going to me" he smirked playfully.

Liv laughed softly "For what it's worth you would be the cutest Manny ever... But we both know you'll be back working when you feel ready. And if you really are serious about offering up babysitting for a while then I know Noah would love more time with Uncle Rafa"

Rafael squeezed Liv's hand gently running his thumb over her hand "Then if you need me Lieutenant you will find me in your apartment with your son, I promise you'll still have a home when you get there" He leaned in kissing Liv's cheek as the blinds were still closed.

Liv smiled squeezing Rafael's hand back gently "Thank you Rafa and give my sweet boy a hug from me when you see him"

Rafa smiled "I will make sure he knows it's from you, and if you need me for anything case or non case related then just ring me. Ill see you later Liv, I love you"

Olivia couldn't help the smile on her face hearing those three words from Rafael, it was like now that he had told her how he felt he couldn't stop himself from telling her he loved her whenever he got the chance and she was loving this side to him "I love you too Rafa, I'll be home to see my boys as soon as I can"

Rafael smiled as he held Liv's hand for as long as he could as he walked towards her door and he left her office saying to the team that he would see them tonight. Liv stood in her office watching Rafael until she couldn't see him any more before she went back to her desk and sent a message to Lucy to tell her it was okay to leave Rafa with Noah for a few hours.

She smiled at the idea of Noah getting to spend so much time with his Uncle Rafa as he had missed him nearly as much as she had.

Rafael headed to his own apartment to get clothes to change in to for the night out with the team and Liv and then he headed to her apartment to spend a few hours with Noah.

NOTES

sorry this chapter took longer to write than I had planned, but I have been real busy and I have family coming to stay with me tomorrow for a few days but I will try to get a new chapter posted as soon as I can


	18. Chapter 18

Rafael got his things together at his apartment and then he headed over to Olivia's apartment, he rang his mother on the way as he had promised he would be in contact with her as much as he could now that he had more free time on his hands.

Rafael knocked on Liv's apartment door and he smiled when he heard Noah's voice from the other side "Who is it?"

"It's Uncle Rafa Noah, can you let me in amigo?" Rafa smiled as he heard Noah get to the lock and he opened the door and Rafael laughed as he felt Noah run in to his legs.

Lucy came out of the bathroom and raised her eyebrow seeing Noah "I'm hoping you asked who was at the door before opening Noah?"

Rafael walked inside setting down his bag and he lifted Noah up "Hey Lucy, don't worry he checked who it was first and only opened the door when I spoke"

Noah smiled proudly "See? I told you and Mommy that I can answer the door safely"

Lucy smiled ruffling Noah's curls "We just want to make sure Noah, Hi Mr Barba, Liv text to say that you would be babysitting for the rest of the afternoon?"

Rafael smiled setting Noah down "Please Lucy call me Rafael, and yeah I thought that I would come and hang out with Mi Amigo and give you a little break, I know that you have exams coming up both Liv and Noah have mentioned it and your doing Liv a huge favour babysitting Noah tonight"

Lucy smiled as she grabbed her bag "Thank you Mr, Sorry I mean Rafael, this is a lot of help, the library is usually really quiet at this time so I will get a lot of work done and then me and this little guy can have some fun tonight"

Noah looked up at Rafa and Lucy "Why can't you mind me tonight Uncle Rafa?" Lucy knew that Noah loved hanging out with her so she wasn't taking it personally she knew that Noah had really missed Rafael as had Liv.

Rafael sat down on the couch so that he was face to face to Noah "You know that I love hanging out with you Mi Amigo, but I'm actually joining mommy and the team tonight, but I promise that on Saturday you will have me all day to yourself if you want, even if Mommy has to work you and I can still do something"

Noah jumped up and wrapped his arms around Rafael "Really Uncle Rafa, you will still hang out with me Saturday even if mommy get's called in to work?"

Rafael smiled nodding "Of course I will Amigo, now why don't you thank Lucy and tell her that you'll see her again later"

Noah ran over and wrapped his arms around Lucy's legs "Thank you Lucy I'll see you again later, and we can play cause you won't have homework right?"

Lucy chuckled softly and nodded "I won't even take out my books while your awake, and we can play whatever you want.. I will be back in a few hours"

Rafael and Noah walked Lucy to the door and waved bye to her and then Rafael and Noah went back to the coffee table and they build Lego's and some jigsaws together and then Rafa took Noah in to the kitchen as he let the young boy help him cook.

While they were cooking Liv had text Rafael to say that they were actually get out of the office on time as there was nothing more they could do tonight so that she would be home in time for dinner. Rafael smiled "okay Amigo, Mommy is going to be home on time tonight so you want to go and set the table and I'll serve up dinner?"

Noah jumped down off the stool and he ran over to the table setting the table and he heard a key turning in the door and ran to the door running straight to his mom who lifted him up straight away "Hi mommy, Me and Uncle Rafa made some dinner and when were finished Lucy is coming back and she said that we can play anything that I want"

Liv smiled so happily seeing her son smile and so excited "Hey Sweet Boy, it sounds like you have had a busy day and have a busy night ahead.. Dinner smells really really good, mommy is so hungry does she have to wait long for dinner?"

Just then Rafa came out of the kitchen carrying Liv and Noah's plates "You don't have to wait at all Mi Amor, dinner is ready"

NOTES

Sorry that it took me a few days to get this chapter uploaded, family kept me busy the last few days. I am going to try and get a second chapter up today as an apology for the wait


	19. Chapter 19

Rafael, Olivia and Noah all sat down together and ate dinner, Noah filled his mommy in on his day at school and what him and Uncle Rafa had been doing before they made dinner.

When they finished eating the three of them cleaned up the table and Olivia wanted to do the dishes and Rafa smiled "Liv let me take care of the dishes, you go and have some time with Noah before we have to get ready to head out"

Liv kissed Rafa's cheek "You have no idea what it means to me what your doing for me and for Noah, that you Rafa" Liv smiled running her hand down his arm slowly before she left the kitchen and headed in joining Noah in the living room sitting at the coffee table.

When Rafael finished the dishes he told Liv that he was going to use the bathroom to get ready, he went in and changed in to the shirt and trousers that he had brought with him, he knew it wasn't a date since they weren't going out on their own, but this was still a night out with Olivia and he wanted to look good. He checked his shirt and then he fixed his hair before he sprayed some after shave before he came back out to Liv and Noah.

Noah smiled jumping up running over to Rafael "You sprayed something Uncle Rafa"

Rafael laughed softly as he lifted Noah up on to his hip "I did Mi Amigo, I wanted to smell good, do you like it?"

Noah nodded "It smells nice, can I wear some please?" He smiled so sweetly at Rafael and Liv was trying not to laugh at the puppy dog eyes Noah was using.

Rafael smiled "Of course you can Amigo, come on I'll take you to the bathroom to get the aftershave and mommy can go and get ready"

Olivia stood up watching Rafael and Noah "Rafa you know that you don't have to put the after shave on him?" Liv had always loved how Rafael smelled, it was one of the first things that she noticed about him but she also knew his tastes and that the aftershave probably cost more than she wanted to know.

Rafa smiled "I have no problem sharing my aftershave with Mi Amigo, honestly Liv don't worry.. Now go and get ready or were going to be late to Forlini's and I'm not listening to Carisi complain if we are late"

Liv laughed hearing Rafa and she kissed him quickly but softly and then kissed Noah's cheek "I'll be right back, you two try to stay out of trouble" she teased the boys as she went into her bedroom to take a shower and to get ready for her night out with Rafa and the team.

Rafael took Noah in to the main bathroom and he putt some of the aftershave on for the boy and then he fixed the t-shirt Noah was wearing so that the boy looked good as he wanted to look like Uncle Rafa. When they were happy with how they looked they left the bathroom and came out to the living room to wait on Liv.

Noah was playing with his robots when he looked at Rafael "Uncle Rafa... Can I ask something and you won't get mad?"

Rafael was checking things on his phone but when he heard Noah's question he put the phone down to give the young boy his full attention "Of course you can Noah, you can ask me anything that you want. I won't always have the answers but for you I will try my best"

Noah nodded and he was quiet for a minute before he looked at Rafael "Are you mommy's boyfriend?"

Rafael had no idea what Noah was going to ask him but this hadn't entered his min "What makes you ask that?"

Noah looked at his Uncle Rafa talking quietly as he was nervous to ask incase he made him angry at him "Well you stayed over last night and the couch wasn't made up and you weren't in my room so you had to be in mommy's, and Mommy kissed you on the lips.. That's what my friends mommy and daddy's do sometimes"

Liv had gotten ready and was about to let her boys know that she was ready when she heard Noah's question and it made her freeze. She should have known that she needed to sit down and explain the change to Noah, he was a smart kid. She was about to step in to help Rafael out, but a part of her wanted to wait to see how he handled this question. Before she could make any choice Rafael was answering Noah.

"Well Mi Amigo, I'm not sure me and mommy would call each other boyfriend or girlfriend because I think were a little old for that" Noah's face looked sad when he heard Rafa's words "But, yes me and mommy are, lets say were partners.. That's the same as being girlfriend and boyfriend. Are you okay with me and mommy being partners Mi Amigo"

Noah smiled hearing the explanation and he nodded "You make mommy happy, and I really really like having you here Uncle Rafa"

Rafael smiled kissing Noah's head "I'm glad that your happy with it Noah, you know that you will be very much part of me and Mommy's relationship, we may want to spend a little time alone together for going out for meals but we also want to spend time with you all 3 of us together, would you like that?"

Noah nodded as he was sitting on his uncle Rafa's lap, Rafael wasn't sure when that happened but he did enjoy feeling the young boys trust in him "You'll be joining me and mommy to the park and on our day trips?"

Rafael smiled "If you and mommy are okay with me joining you's then I would love to Noah"

Noah smiled throwing his arms around Rafael's neck and hugged him tight, Liv was standing watching the interaction between the two most important males in her life. Noah spotted his mommy and almost shouted "Mommy, you look so pretty"

Liv blushed a little at being caught watching them and she walked towards them "Oh thank you Sweet boy, you are so kind, mommy loves you so much"

Rafael smiled looking at Liv "You look beautiful Olivia" he couldn't help himself from checking her out from head to toe and the way he was looking at her was stirring things in her that she had never felt before with her previous partners.

Just then the door knocked and Noah ran to the door shouting "Lucy's here" when he confirmed it was Lucy he opened the door and started telling Lucy what their plans were for the day.

Rafael smiled hearing Noah, he loved how the boy could go from having a serious conversation to now talking about what movie they were going to watch and what they were going to eat. Rafael looked at Liv "You ready to head out Mi Amor"

Liv grabbed her bag, her phone and the apartment keys and then she hugged Noah tight kissing his head "Be good for Lucy Sweet boy, I love you and I'll see you in the morning" Noah hugged his mommy back tight saying goodnight and that he loved her. Rafael was taken back before Noah did the same with him.

When they had all said their goodnights and Liv had gone over a few things with Lucy, Rafael held his hand out to Liv which she gladly took as they left the apartment and headed to Forlini's.

NOTES

I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, it's going to be the team out together so I want to make sure that I am happy with the final draft before I post it. Thank you to everyone who is commenting or sending messages it means a lot. If you guys have any requests for this story or for one shots that you would like to see please feel free to message me and I will be happy to do what I can


	20. Chapter 20

When Olivia and Rafael walked inside Forlini's the team weren't there yet and they were both thankful for that as they didn't have to answer any questions about why they arrived together, although they were sure that the team wouldn't ask as that wasn't something that would be new. Rafael looked at Liv when they entered and he put his hand on her lower back "I'll get you a drink Mi Amor, you want to grab us the booth at the back so that we can have privacy to catch up with the team?"

Even though Forlini's was a small bar it was popular and could get really busy at times, but sitting in a booth meant the team could sit together and also that people wouldn't bother them as they were away from the bar. Liv smiled looking at Rafael "Okay Rafa, you still remember what I drink?" She teased him a little playfully

Rafael shook his head laughing "I told you before I don't forget things when it comes to you Mi Amor, so yes I remember" Liv laughed softly as she walked over to the booth at the back and Rafael ordered a scotch for himself and a glass of the best Cabinet wine he also told Adam the bar tender who knew Rafael and Olivia really well, to take for a drink for the team as they would be arriving soon.

Rafael talked briefly with Adam when the older man asked Rafael if he was back in town for good, but he didn't want to leave Liv sitting on her own for too long so he excused himself from Adam saying they would chat again soon and he headed over to Liv. Rafa slid in to the booth beside Olivia and he sat her glass of wine down in front fo her as he sat closer to her than normal so that their legs were touching, but since the booth was small no one would pay any attention to how close they were sitting.

Olivia smiled looking at Rafael "Thank you for the wine Rafa, I'm guessing Adam was quizzing you a little? He asked about you any time that I came in, which I have to admit wasn't that often. It just didn't feel right being in here without you and especially not when the first night I walked in here Stone was here, sitting at the bar in your seat, I swore he had found out about here and the chair just to piss us off"

Rafael put his hand on Liv's leg under the table "Mi Amor, this is just a really nice quiet bar close to the courthouse to get some work done, I'm sure this place was recommended to him by the staff at the courthouse, either that or he wanted to bump in to you outside of the precinct so that he could make his move" Rafael smirked playfully and laughed when Olivia nudged his shoulder with her own.

"Oh I see that you've brought your jokes tonight. Well if that was his plan it really didn't work, I had Carisi with me and I seriously think that he got more upset about it than me that Stone was sitting in your chair"

Rafael laughed softly "Carisi is very loyal I will not deny that, but I was thinking he would be the same with Stone as he was with me since he enjoys the law side of the cases so much.. Seems they can also hear us" he laughed nodding his head at the door as Fin, Carisi and Amanda all entered together.

Amanda led the two men to the booth that Liv and Rafa were sitting in and she slid in first across from them "Sorry were late, Carisi seriously takes longer than all of us put together to get ready"

Carisi complained sliding in to the booth beside Amanda "Hey, that is not true! I told you both that my mother came around and it took me ages to convince her that I had actually made plans that weren't exactly work related"

Fin shook his head laughing "Next time you two can make your own way here, I ain't waiting around for you again Carisi.. Can I get you two another drink"

Rafael shook his head "Thanks Fin but we literally just got these, and sit Adam has a drink ready for you guys, I was thinking that you were late due to Carisi so knew that you could do with a drink as soon as you arrived" Rafael joked playfully

Fin laughed sitting down beside Carisi "I see you haven't forgot then who we were Barba" Rafael laughed as Adam arrived with the drinks for Fin, Carisi and Amanda.

Barba looked at the team and realised that someone was missing and he looked at Olivia "Is Melinda not joining us tonight?"

Liv was sipping her wine and then checked the time "The last I was talking to her this afternoon she was joining us, Fin have you heard from her"

Fin took a drink of his beer before answering "Yeah, she's running late, but said she will be here, she doesn't want to miss out on the chance of seeing any of us or all of us drunk"

Liv shook her head laughing "You know that the last time we went out that Melinda was the first to get drunk"

Amanda laughed "Oh I remember that Girls that night out, just about.. So yeah I can see why she might be waiting to come out a little later, she wants to make sure she's not the first to get drunk tonight"

Barba raised his eyebrow looking at Olivia and Amanda "I feel like this is a story that we need to hear about, or am I the only one that doesn't know about your girl nights out?"

Carisi relaxed in to his seat more "We weren't given any details, we just know that they all showed up to work the next day looking like erm... they hadn't slept in a few days"

Fin laughed "You mean that they showed up looking rough and hungover"

Liv pulled a face at Fin "We were not that bad Fin, we just didn't get a lot of sleep"

Fin laughed "Oh you's did look that bad, you forgetting you both hid when Dodds showed up for that meeting and you left me and Carisi to deal with it. You know I hate dealing with all the red tape so trust me I wasn't going to forget that day"

Amanda looked at them both "You two make it sound like you have never had hangovers, we were entitled to our girls night out and we were talking about the men in our lives that were being a pain in our asses so things got a little carried away. So technically you men are to blame for us getting drunk"

When Amanda mentioned that they were blaming the men in their lives Barba tensed up a little as he thought that she was talking about when Liv was with Tucker and as stupid as it was he really didn't like to think of Liv of being with anyone else especially Tucker. Liv could feel Barba tense up beside her and she took his free hand under the table squeezing his hand gently.

Carisi looked at Amanda "How can you blame us? Barba wasn't in town, Me and Fin were at work, Lieu and Melinda weren't dating anyone 2 weeks ago, and we haven't even met the guy that your dating.. So I think that means that we really aren't to blame you just want to blame us because of the shape you guys were in the next day"

Rafael smiled caressing Liv's hand and relaxed hearing Carisi "Rollins you have a new man? So if Fin and Carisi haven't met him, does that mean that they at least know his name so that they could run a background check on the guy?"

Liv laughed hearing Rafael as it was actually true, Carisi and Fin had become protective of Amanda the same way that Fin protected Liv. Fin leaned back in his chair looking at Barba "Hey man we just like to look out for each other were like family, you know Carisi and Liv would do the same if me and Carisi had anyone?"

Barba raised his eyebrow looking at Liv "Wait.. You run background checks on any girl that would date Fin or Carisi?"

Liv nodded "Like Fin said we are family so we have to make sure that everyone is protected at all times. I mean I guess our Jobs make us all be extra careful when it comes to people we date"

Amanda looked at Barba "Don't worry Barba when you finally bring someone in to the group to meet us we will do a background check on her, your still part of the team, so you better make sure that she can handle us all"

Carisi looked at Amanda "How do you know that Barba didn't meet someone when he was away? Wherever he has been I'm sure that there has been women around."

Rollins looked at Carisi shaking her head "If he had of met someone that meant something to him he would have brought her here with him"

Barba cleared his throat "You two do realise that I am sitting right here and that I can hear you both right?"

Fin looked at Barba "These two have never been great at being subtle, so instead of just coming out and asking you they'll just talk like your not here so that you'll tell them without them asking"

Now it was Olivias turn to tense up and feel uncomfortable, she knew she had no right to feel jealous if Rafael had been with other women while he was away as they weren't together, he was a single man. But they hadn't discussed it before now so she had no idea if he had been with anyone when he was away, she guessed there wasn't anyone waiting on him in Miami since they had taken the next step in their relationship.

Rafael kept caressing Liv's hand gently and he took their intertwined fingers over to rest on his thigh when he felt Liv try to pull her hand away from his he wouldn't let her as he knew where her head was going. Rafael looked at Amanda and Carisi "So since you two apparently won't ask the answer is yes of course there was women around Miami, there are women everywhere, but no I did not met anyone while I was away nor was I with anyone. I went away to clear my head and to spend time on me, not to find someone, I had Rita and my mother checking in on me that was more than enough women telling me what to do" Rafael joked playfully with the last bit as he wanted Liv to relax.

Carisi looked at Barba "Rita Calhoun? Wait Barba are you telling us that there was or is something between you and Calhoun?"

Barba had been taken a drink of his scotch when he heard Carisi's question and it made the drink go down the wrong way making him cough a little.. He cleared his throat and looked around the table "Do you guys seriously think that there was or is something between me and Rita?"

Rollins looked at Barba "In Carisi's defence you two do seem very familiar with each other, and she's the only defence attorney that calls you by your first name without you telling them not to"

Barba shook his head laughing "Dear god no, there is nothing going on with me and Rita, not romantically anyway. Rita is one of my best friends we were at College together, we were in the same classes together, we stayed really good friends after college.. Yes she knows my Mami, and has met her and they talk without me, but Rita is and has been like a sister to me"

Liv was trying not to laugh looking at Amanda and Carisi as she knew the story about Rita and Rafael and why they were so close. Fin then looked at Liv "So that's why Rita was around the precinct more, when Barba was away, she had been in contact with Barba"

Barba finished his drink and looked at Liv "So she wasn't joking when she was telling me about how often she was seeing you guys? I thought it just meant that she was going out of her way to take on cases against SVU"

Liv shook her head laughing "No she would call in every now and then to see if I wanted to join her for lunch, said she would give me your temporary new address if I wanted to get the guys to deal with it for me" Liv smirked playfully

Rollins leaned her elbows on the table "So you told Rita your address and not Lieu? I mean come on Barba that's not fair"

Barba knew this was the team now asking questions but that they were trying to keep it light as they didn't want anyone to get up and walk away. Adam brought them another round of drink and after Barba took a sip of his scotch he looked at Rollins "I didn't tell Rita my address, I was staying on her yacht, so she already knew where I was. As for not telling Liv, I did give her and Noah an address that they could send me letters to if they wished, and Liv also knew that I was on Rita's yacht"

Fin looked at Barba "Rita has a yacht? We should have been more friendly to her so that we could get permission to use the yacht like you Barba"

Barba chuckled "Well the yacht is actually her ex husbands, he loved that thing more than anything and Rita won it in the divorce in court, and she changed the whole inside and the name and now makes sure he sees the pictures of her enjoying the yacht"

Carisi made a painful noise "So your telling us to never piss of a lawyer if we are dating one or get married to one?"

Rollins laughed softly looking at Carisi "Maybe don't tell potential girlfriends that you passed the Bar Carisi it might make them run away" she smirked teasing him playfully

Rollins then turned her attention back to Barba "So you have been sitting enjoying yourself this whole time on Rita's yacht?"

Liv squeezed Rafa's hand gently as a show of support "No I wasn't enjoying it to begin with and I wasn't always there, the first few days I don't remember much as I just spent my time on the yacht drinking. Then when I pulled myself together I did a little travelling and done some charity law work. I was just starting to relax and enjoy Miami, when I got Noah's letter to come home"

Fin was drinking his beer while listening to Barba, but he had one question that he couldn't keep in any longer because he wanted to protect the one person that was like a sister to him "So Barba, is this just a quick visit and you'll be leaving us again soon to head back to the sunny beaches of Miami or are you going to be sticking around?"

Barba knew why Fin was asking the question, Liv had warned him at the beginning that Fin was angry at Rafa for just leaving Olivia in his mind like Elliot had. Rafael was glad that Liv had someone looking after her so much when he wasn't there. "I am back for good, New York is my home, its where my family is" he squeezed Liv's hand gently "I was planning on going back to Miami to gather my things but then I realised that there are companies out there that do that. So no I won't be leaving New York any time soon unless its for a vacation"

Carisi jumped straight in before anyone else could get a word in "So where are you staying now that your back in New York? Or are you in Brooklyn with your mother?"

Rafael was trying not to smile when Carisi asked him that as the last two nights he had actually stayed in Liv's apartment "I stayed with my mother the first night, but I still have my apartment so I have been there ever since"

Fin playfully whistled "Dam man, we're definitely in the wrong job if you could afford to keep that apartment while away in Miami without renting it out"

Rafa laughed softly "Well that place has been home so I wasn't ready to let go until I decided what my next step was, and most of what pays for that apartment is what I earned before I became an ADA, private sector pays much better"

Rollins looked at Rafael "So since you mentioned your next step, what are you planning on doing now for work? I mean we are all behind you if you want to take Stones job off him"

Rafael looked at the team "I haven't actually decided yet what I'm going to do for work, I hadn't thought about that, when Noah asked me to come back I didn't know how long I was staying but now that I'm here for good I guess I do need to start thinking about what I'm going to do for a job... Maybe I'll take Rita up on her job offer from the day I left, means I would get to go up against Stone in the courtroom" He smirked playfully

Liv slapped his arm playfully glaring at him making the other 3 try not to laugh "That is so not funny Rafa, you realise going against Stone in court would actually mean going up against us and letting a rapist go free.. I thought we changed you?" Liv challenged Rafael playfully

"I need to start earning a living so that I can pay for my apartment and suits" Rafael tried to keep a straight face but he finally gave in laughing softly "Okay so there is no hope in hell that I would work with Rita against you guys, not after 6 years as your ADA, that changes how you practice the law"

The team continued to talk about some of the cases that they worked on together when Barba first started and that they really didn't know what to make of his cockiness when he started, but Fin said he liked the fact that the Counsellor was a no messing kind of lawyer but still knew how to win a case. Rafael had gotten out of the booth to let Liv out passed him to go to the restroom with Rollins, when they came Barba had slid in to the booth against the wall and Liv slide in beside him, and she moved closer to him when Melinda joined them and sat down beside her.

The team didn't make any comment about how close Liv was sitting to Rafael as she was basically leaning against him, to them this really wasn't anything new as they knew the pair were close. The men excused themselves from the booth as they headed to the bar to get another drink and the bar had started to get busier so they had to go up to order. This left Amanda, Liv and Melinda sitting in the booth watching them.

Liv had asked Amanda something but there was no reply from the detective as she staring and now glaring at something behind Liv's and Melinda's back. Liv waved her hand in front of Amanda's face "Rollins you still with us?"

Rollins cleared her throat and looked at Liv "Yeah sorry Liv, I was just eh slightly distracted by something at the bar" Amanda didn't know about Liv and Rafael being together but she knew how close they were and she had no idea how Liv would feel seeing a girl and yes it was a girl as she was much younger than Barba, flirting with him shamelessly at the bar.

Liv looked at Amanda and followed her stare and turned around to look at the bar, that was when she seen Fin and Carisi standing laughing with two attractive females while a third was clearing flirting with Barba. Melinda turned around "I see Barba didn't waste anytime on getting his feet back in in New York"

Liv couldn't say anything, she couldn't trust her words right now, she actually felt a little sick in her stomach watching the woman lay her hand on Barba's arm, she had never felt jealous about any of her previous partners but with Barba it was different, there was so much more to lose. Liv turned around and quickly drank her glass of wine and tried not to let it affect her.

Melinda and Amanda however couldn't take their eyes off the situation and Amanda was giving them basically a running commentary "Well I think that we might have lost Carisi for the rest of the night, Fin doesn't look too interested in the one talking to him and Barba"

Liv closed her eyes when she heard Barba's name and she's was waiting for Amanda to continue when instead she heard Barba's voice "And Barba what?" He asked as he slid down in to the seat beside Liv giving the ladies their drinks as she sipped his own

Rollins looked at Barba "Oh I was just telling Liv and Melinda about you, Carisi and Fin having some fun at the bar with the female attention you were all getting"

Barba looked at Liv and she hadn't looked at him since he had sat down and he didn't know why but now hearing Amanda's words it all made sense "Well Carisi yes he seems to be having fun, Fin isn't really that interested but said that he would stay to chat to her until Carisi was ready to either ask for a number or make a move. As for me, well yes you did see her putting her hand on my arm, which I removed straight away. One that girl is half my age and two I had absolutely no interest in her"

Before Amanda could say anything else Melinda grabbed her by the arm gently and towards the small dance floor that there was.. When they left Barba turned his body to face Liv a little more "Liv, Mi Amor, is that why you haven't looked at me since I sat down because of what Rollins was saying?"

Liv finally lifted her head and looked at Rafael, and he realised when he looked in her eyes that she had been close to tears and in that moment he was so angry at every guy that had ever hurt her or mistreated her in any way. Liv kept her eyes on Rafael "I know it's stupid because we haven't actually said to each other that we wouldn't see anyone else, and I don't normally get jealous in relationships but with you Rafa its different"

Rafael moved closer to Liv and he took her hand in his "Liv we may not have said the words to each other out loud, but that's because we both know that the other meant exclusively. If that wasn't clear because I didn't say it out loud then I'm sorry. But you Mi Amor are the only one that I am interested in, I don't have eyes for anyone else, and if you want me, I'm completely all yours"

Liv smiled softly at Rafa's words "I want to be with you and No one else Rafi, I guess we should have said that when we talked about us. You must think I'm childish for getting jealous"

Barba shook his head "Of course I don't, Liv are you forgetting how badly I reacted to you being with other men? But I can promise you that you have nothing to be jealous of"

Barba checked to make sure they weren't seen by the team and he kissed Liv's forehead briefly to make sure they weren't caught. Liv squeezed his hand gently "Take me home Rafa"

He was a little confused as he thought she was still upset about the girl flirting with him but then he looked at her and she smiled softly "To your apartment I mean, I don't want to not be able to touch you and kiss you any longer, we've spent enough time with our friends"

Rafael didn't have to be told twice and he left a note on the table for the others to say he and Liv had headed out, he knew they wouldn't think anything of it other than Barba wanting to make sure Liv got home safely. While Rafael was writing the note, Liv took his phone and ordered them an Uber, they stood up and Liv smiled looking at her team who were completely relaxed and having fun and that made her happy as they had totally deserved this carefree night.

When they got outside Rafael took Olivias hand in his intertwining their fingers as they walked to the corner to wait for the Uber "So did you have fun tonight Mi Amor?"

Liv smiled laying her head against his shoulder as no one was around and she squeezed his hand gently "It was so nice to see everyone so relaxed and happy they totally deserve it after the last few cases we have been on. Thank you for coming out with us though, I'm glad you got to see that you are still part of the team"

Rafael smiled kissing Olivia's head keeping her close "Thank you for asking me to join you guys, it's been a while from I've enjoyed a night out like that. And it was really nice to see you so relaxed and just enjoying yourself forgetting about everything for a few hours"

Their Uber pulled up and Rafael held open the door letting Liv slide in first and he slid in after her, giving the driver address as they made their way towards his apartment.


	21. Chapter 22

Liv was quiet in the Uber to Rafael's apartment, part of her felt a little nervous but the biggest part of her felt ready for them to take the next step in their relationship. She lay with her head on Rafael's shoulder the whole way to his apartment just enjoying being close to him.

Rafael got out of the Uber first and he held his hand out to help Olivia out of the car and he intertwined their fingers as he lead Liv inside his apartment building. Liv squeezed his hand gently as she looked around the building, thanking the door man when he let them in. "You know I can't believe that this is my first time at your apartment, after 6 years of knowing each other"

Rafael hit the button on the elevator as they waited for it and he kissed Liv's head "Well it was just always easier to spend time at your apartment as that was where Noah was, and before you had Noah, you had Cassidy so we didn't spend a lot of time together"

Liv smiled as she followed Rafa in to the elevator and he wrapped his arms around her as she leaned her back against his chest and he lay his chin gently on her shoulder as he knew there wasn't anyone that would pay attention to them in his building. Liv turned her head kissing his temple and cheek "So did we really go to my apartment because of Noah, or was it really because you didn't want to let a baby and then toddler loose in your apartment" she smirked teasing him playfully

Rafa laughed softly and he caught Livs lips in a sweet kiss "If it made you happy I would have let Noah wreck my apartment anytime he wanted. But since it was always late when we were at yours, it was much easier to be there so that Noah could sleep in his own bed"

Liv smiled listening to Rafa talk about Noah, she was mentally kicking herself, how had she taken so long to notice that Rafael cared so much about her but he also really cared about her son. "So your ready to let him loose on your apartment?"

Rafael stepped forward keeping his arms around Liv's waist as he lead her to his apartment door "You and Mi Amigo are always welcome here, and if he wants to wreck my apartment then he can, it's just things in here Liv, seeing you and Noah happy are way more important that anything I own"

Upon hearing him Liv turned around in Rafa's arms and she kissed him with so much intensity that it almost took his breath away, he was thankful that they were at his apartment door as he leaned her against his door as he kissed her back just as intensely running his hands down her sides slowly pressing his body against hers.

They were broke out of their own world when they could hear an elderly woman's voice "Good evening Rafael, it's good to see you back in town" the elderly lady smiled at the couple and kept on walking.

Rafael laughed softly as Liv hid her face in his neck "Thank you Susan, its good to be back" he kissed Liv's head "You can stop hiding Liv she's gone" he laughed as he took out his key and opened his door holding it open to let Liv walk in first.

Liv shook her head "I can't believe we just got caught making out like teenagers" She thanked him for holding the door open for her as she walked inside, she slid off her jacket and handed it to Barba as she looked around his apartment. It was how she expected it, he had a large leather comfy looking couch that sat in front of an electric fire with a TV on the wall above the first place, the kitchen was attached to the living area with a dinning area separating them. She could see closed doors down the long hallway that she assumed were his bathroom, and bedrooms.

Barba had gone to the kitchen giving Liv a minute to look around his apartment and he poured them both a small glass of wine, and he came walking back over to Liv as he handed her a glass of wine "So does my apartment meet your standards Lieutenant?" He teased playfully as Liv thanked him for the wine

"You know that Noah would have so much fun running around all this open space, you've been holding out on us Rafa, but it really is a beautiful apartment" She smiled genuinely as she spotted photos hanging on his wall and she couldn't resist walking over to look at them. They were mostly pictures of Rafael with his Abeuilta and his mother and a man that she assumed was his Abeula as he looked happy with him. But what caught Liv off guard was the photo of her and Rafael and also one of him and Noah "You have a photo of me and Noah up here?"

Rafael was already standing beside Liv when she spoke, she just hadn't heard him make his way towards her as she was too busy checking out the photos on his wall "You sound surprised? Like you said at Noah's adoption party were family Liv, and this wall has the family that I love on it, so you and Noah belong up there too" Rafael smiled as he leaned down kissing Liv softly and sweetly

She pointed to the picture of him with the man "Is this your grandfather? You look so much like him?"

Rafael had an honest smile on his face looking at that picture "Yeah that's my Abeulo, he died before I went off to college, he's the reason I wear suspenders and he taught me basically everything I know on how to be a man.. He was a good man. He and my Abeuilta had a love that I always dreamed of, they were both so good to me, I don't know what I would have done had they not lived so close to us"

Liv smiled listening to Rafael letting him talk as it was the first time that he had really talked about his family so much and she ran her hand along his arm "I wish he were still alive so that I could thank him then for the suspenders" she smirked playfully "But he would be so proud of you Rafa, they both would, I'm really sorry that I never got to meet your abeuilta before she passed away"

Rafael wrapped his arm around Liv's shoulders holding her close to him "I always knew you had a thing for my suspenders, So thank you Abeulo for that" he touched the picture smirking playfully at Liv "She knew about you, apparently I talked to her just as much as I did to Mami about you. You know when I told her that you drive me crazy, she told me that I would realise one day that I was in love with you and that you were the one for me.. I forgot that at times she really knew me better than I knew myself"

Liv was shocked by his words "She really knew that just talking to you about me that we would end up together? It seems we were clueless while those we cared about us the most could see it straight away. And did you tell everyone that you know that I drove you crazy"

Rafa laughed kissing her temple "It's a good thing Mi Amor trust me, it meant you were challenging me and it had been a while from I had someone do that to me" he took her hand and lead her over to couch and he gently pulled her down beside him and she snuggled in tight to him as she set her wine down and she rested her hand on his stomach "Rita wanted to stop us working together after going up against us for the first time. She said I had gotten my flare back for the courtroom and that was all because you were challenging me and pushing me further than I had by anyone else in my career"

Liv smiled as she was playing with the buttons his shirt listening to him as she was really enjoying hearing him open up to her like this. "Well you are the best ADA SVU has ever had and I'm not just saying that. You took cases on for us that no one else would have dreamed of touching, you fought so hard for our victims and you really did become one of the team"

Rafael smiled running his fingers through Olivia's hair as he listened to her speaking "You know that some of them cases I only took because it was you asking me, well I think kinda pushing me would be the better way of putting it" He smirked playfully.

Olivia laughed softly and she tilted her head to look Rafa in the eye "Well you showed that you were an ADA with a good heart with the cases that you took on for us. And I don't know what Amanda told you when she went through what happened with her old boss, thats between you and her, but I do know that she had a whole new respect for you after that"

Rafael smiled caressing Liv's cheek gently "I meant it when I said it outside the courthouse that you changed my world and me Liv. The law was black and white to me until you came in to my life and made me realise it wasn't always that simple in cases"

Liv ran her hand along Rafa's arm taking his hand intertwining their fingers "You don't regret that I have changed the way you look at the law? Like you said it was what pushed you to get out of the Bronx, you worked so hard to get to where you are today, I don't want to be the one that ruined the way you look at something you love"

Rafael lay his finger under Liv's chin titling her head to look him in the eye "Liv, I could never regret anything with you, you made me a better lawyer and a better man, so how could I ever regret that? And we worked pretty dam well together getting wins that seemed impossible at times. You haven't ruined my love for the law, you've made me look at in a different way, but that's a good thing because it pushed me to challenge things I would never have dreamed of doing. And while doing all that you managed to make me want a life outside of work and in my life that is not an easy thing to do"

Liv smiled as she leaned up kissing Rafael slowly and softly "Well don't give up on the law, the system needs you Rafa, the victims out there need someone like you fighting their corner in a courtroom.. And I'm just glad that I'm the one that you have decided to spend your time with outside of work"

Rafael kissed Liv again but with more love this time "There was never anyone else came even close to that in the last 6 years" He whispered against her lips and Liv gently pushed him back against the couch as she straddled him catching him off guard, but she didn't give him a chance to answer as she leaned down kissing him with more want and need this time. Liv bit his lip gently while scratching his neck with her nails at the same time drawing a moan from Rafael's mouth in to her's. She could feel his erection pressing against her through his trousers and she moved teasingly against him and he gripped her tight groaning and he broke the kiss for air.

Rafael lay his head back on the couch looking in to Liv's eyes and seeing how dark and heavy with desire his eyes were almost took Liv's breath away she had never had anyone look at her the way he was looking at her right now.

He ran his hands along her thighs "Liv are you sure about this?"

 **Notes**

 **Sorry for little bit of cliff hanger lol next chapter will be uploaded today when I get it finished**


	22. Chapter 23

**This chapter is all smut so if you are uncomforable reading smut then don't read this chapter**

Liv ran her fingers through Rafael's hair slowly "I'm sure Rafi, make love to me" She whispered as she never broke eye contact with him for even a second.

Rafael Barba did not need to be told twice by the woman he loved to take her to his bed, he stood up lifting Liv with him and she let out a surprised squeal and he raised his eyebrow playfully and almost challenging her "You surprised by my strength Mi Amor?" He smirked playfully

Liv ran her hands along his shoulders and up in to his hair, "Just makes me look forward to see what you have been hiding under those expensive suits all those years even more" She leaned down kissing his neck

Rafael let out a moan of approval "You are going to be the death of me Olivia Benson" He however was not complaining in any way as he tilted his head allowing her more access to his neck as it was driving his body crazy and he did't want it to stop. He was thankful he hadn't closed his bedroom door tight as he was able to push it open with his foot, and he playfully but gently dropped Liv on to his large bed, but when he went to stand up straight she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck pulling him down on top of her.

Rafa didn't object giving in straight away, but he soon broke the kiss as he kissed along Liv's jawline, down to her neck as he took his time kissing along her neck as he wanted to find all her sweet spots and remember them for the rest of his life. He knew he had found a sweet spot when he felt her hand tighten on the back of his neck, he teased the skin with his teeth being careful not to leave a mark as it would be seen by everyone.

He continued kissing along her neck as she tilted her head back into the pillow as he kissed along the front of her neck and he kissed down the front of her throat down her chest, slowly opening the buttons, when he had all the buttons of her blouse open he raised himself up above her leaning on his hand as he ran the fingertips of his free hand down her chest, between her breasts and down her stomach "You are even more beautiful that I imagined Mi Amor"

Liv had felt self conscious about her body since her attack with Lewis, but she knew that Rafael had seen every single marking on her body in the case file, he had to in order to prosecute the case, but seeing them in reality was something different, but Liv didn't feel uncomfortable with being so vulnerable in front of him. She did however reach over to turn off one of the lamps.

Rafa grabbed her hand gently "Don't.. I know your going to turn one of them off, but I want to see you Liv, I have waited so long to see you, I want to enjoy every second of it... If your okay with that"

Liv bit her lip as she was filled with so many emotions as when she looked in to Rafael's eyes she knew he meant every single word that he was saying, he had never looked at her like she was broken after Lewis and he really was looking at her right now like she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She couldn't trust her voice enough to speak right now so she nodded her head instead, so thankful that Rafa knew her well enough to know why she couldn't confirm with actual words.

Rafael leaned down kissing Olivia passionately, sliding his tongue to meet hers, their tongues didn't battle for dominance instead worked together just like they did in real life. He broke the kiss again as he moved back to Liv's chest, he slid her blouse off throwing it on to the chair that sat in the corner of his room. He moved with slow wet kisses down her chest, kissing the skin that her bra wasn't covering. He moved past her breasts to her stomach, he had waited so long for this that he planned on taking his time. He made his way back to her breasts and he ran his thumb over the material covering her nipples feeling them harden under his thumb "Lift up Carino"

Liv raised her body a little and Rafa reached around unhooking her bra a lot easier than Liv thought he would, she ran her hand along his back "You seem to know what your doing there Rafa?"

Rafael laughed softly "Don't sound so shocked Mi amor" he slid the straps of her bra down her arms letting his fingers brush against her skin, Liv was almost squirming under him as he was setting her body on fire just by simply touching her, she wanted him that badly that a simple touch was getting her turned on even more.

Rafael threw the bra on top of her blouse on her chair and he didn't waste anytime until his mouth was on her nipple, running his tongue around it, as he free hand went to her other breast as he teased it with his thumb. Liv arched her back to lean in to his touch more and let out a moan "Rafa..."

Rafael didn't break the contact when he heard Liv say his name, but his name being moaned from her lips was his new favourite sound. He moved his mouth to her other breast teasing the sensitive nipple with his breath first before he finally gave in and let his mouth take over with the teasing.

He ran his free hand down her stomach and opened her jeans as he slide his hand inside her jeans and he ran his hand along her panties feeling the wetness through them "Jesus Liv..." He whispered as he leaned up kissing her passionately, he was surprised to find how wet she was already, he realised that she wanted this as much as he did.

Liv let out a moan feeling his hand running along her panties, she wanted more, she needed more "Rafa you wearing far too much clothes"

Rafael couldn't help but laugh as Liv was almost pouting at him and he leaned above her face resting his free arm beside her head to hold his weight "Mi amor, It's been a while for me, so if you touch me right now, this won't last as long as you deserve. And you deserve to be loved properly"

Liv couldn't believe she had waited so long to admit how she felt to Rafael, he really did love her more than anyone she had ever met, to be putting her needs before his own even in the bedroom, she knew he wouldn't be a selfish lover, but his attention and patience still surprised her. She leaned up capturing her lips with her own "I love you so much Rafael"

Rafa smiled as he kissed Olivia back "I love you too Mi Amor... and let me show you just how much" he smirked winking at her as disappeared down her body, she felt him sliding her jeans off, throwing them somewhere she really didn't care where, she just wanted his hands back on her body instantly. But when she didn't feel his hands or hear him she lifted her head to see him watching her "What's wrong Rafa?"

Rafael shook his head smiling "Nothing is wrong Mi Amor, trust me its the opposite, I just want to remember the image of you laying in my bed in just your panties, because it might just be one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen"

Liv could actually feel her cheeks blushing a little as she really couldn't believe this man was real, she raised her eyebrow playfully though "So are you just going to stare at me Rafa or are you going to do something about the fact that I'm laying in your bed almost naked?"

Rafael smirked and instead of answering Liv he leaned down sliding her panties off and he kissed along her thighs slowly with wet kisses, bitting the skin on her things gently, he made his way to where she really wanted him to have his mouth. He ran his tongue between her folds and Liv titled her head back letting out a moan "Oh god Rafa..." He smirked hearing her moan, he moved one of his hands up her body and he took her hand entangling their fingers, he moved his tongue slowly along the inside of her folds, letting out a low moan against her at how wet she was On his tongue. He made his way to her clit as moved his tongue in a circular motion around it, Liv slid her free hand in to Rafas hair pulling gently on his hair as she arched her body pressing against his face more.

Rafael teased her clit with his tongue and teeth, she should have known that this sharp mouth lawyer would be as good with his mouth in the bedroom as he was in the courtroom, he pulled on her clit with his teeth and he then blew his breath on it as it was sensitive after his teeth and this made Liv squirm and moan with pleasure as he had her body tingling "Rafi..."

He ran his tongue along her folds, as he bent one of her legs at the knee so that he could get better access to her, she gripped his hair tighter when his thumb found its way to her clit, he slid his tongue inside her to bring some of her juices out along her folds and that had her moaning his name in the most beautiful way he had ever heard "Rafi.. More... I need more"

Liv knew that he wanted to take his time and pleasure her but right now she didn't know how much her body could take. He moved his thumb from her clit, and slid two fingers inside her making her push down against his hand, he started to move his fingers in a come here motion so that he was hitting her walls every single time. Liv gripped the bed sheet tight, as Rafael's mouth found its way to her clit again and he moved his fingers faster inside her. She tilted her head back, pulling the sheet tighter as she pushed down against his hand as she was so close to her climax.

Rafael made his tongue work harder that it ever had before as he worked on her already sensitive clit, he could feel her tightening around his fingers so he knew she was close and that was confirmed by Liv seconds later "Rafi, I'm close" She wanted to warn him as she didn't know if he would stop or keep going but she soon got her answer when he hummed against her in approval and he moved his tongue and fingers as fast as they could, his fingers pressing against her walls and in seconds she was screaming out his name as she came heavily around his fingers, he let her ride out the orgasm on his fingers before he slid his fingers out and he leaned down cleaning her up with this tongue before he grabbed a towel at the end of his bed wiping his hand before he kissed his way back up her body to her lips.

Liv could taste herself on his tongue and moaned in to the kiss and she ran her hands down his back pulling his shirt out and she broke the kiss breathing heavily from her orgasm and now wanting to feel him inside her "How much do you love this shirt?"

Rafael wasn't thinking clearly as he was imprinting the image of Olivia Benson having an orgasm on his fingers to his mind for life, so he was confused by the question "I don't care about the shirt Liv why?"

He had just finished speaking when he felt Liv pull his shirt apart and the buttons flew across bedroom as she ripped it open and she bit her lip looking at his naked chest and stomach, she knew the shirts and suspenders made his shoulders look broad, and she had often wondered about was under the shirt and it was even better than she had ever imagined. She ran her hands along his shoulders pushing the shirt off throwing it off the bed on to the floor and she ran her hands along his chest and stomach, but she didn't stop as she ran her hand down over his belt buckle and ran her hand along his erection and she smirked feeling the affect that she had on him.

Rafael thrust in to her hand he couldn't help it as he let out a moan closing his eyes feeling her hand on his erection even through his trousers was driving him crazy. Liv leaned up and kissed his chest around his chain, up his neck to his lips "Rafi lose the trousers and boxers" Rafael stood up sliding his trousers and boxers off and he moved back in to between Liv's legs and he leaned down kissing Liv with so much passion, want and need.

Liv took Rafaels erection in her hand as she started to stroke him slowly and he broke the kiss leaning his forehead against her shoulder "Jesus Liv..." he moaned in to her ear, as he thrust into her hand wanting more, but he stopped himself and he grabbed Liv's hand. She was confused but he leaned down kissing her. "I ain't as young as I wish i was for this, but if you keep touching me I won't last Mi Amor, and this isn't how I want to finish, I want to make love to you" Rafael leaned over to top his top draw to grab a condom.

Liv seen what he was about to lift and she grabbed her arm and stopped him "Rafi, you don't need to use protection, I'm clean, and I'm guessing you are clean?" When Rafael nodded that he was Liv ran her hand along his arm "Then I want to feel you, all of you"

Rafael kissed Liv so passionately until it took their breath away "You really are going to be the death of me Olivia Benson" Liv took his erection in her hand again and she moved him so that he was pressing against her entrance and that was all she had to do as Rafael thrusted forward slowly entering her. He had his arms either side of her head holding his weight so that he could watch her, but he struggled to keep his eyes open as he felt Liv's wetness and warmth around him, it had never felt this good. He moaned at the feeling of her around him and Liv gasped as she adjusted to Rafael's size.

He gave her a minute to adjust to his size and when she leaned up kissing him he started to thrust slowly but with strength into her, she met his movements as moans mingled together unsure of who was actually moaning as they were both over come by the pleasure. Liv snuggled her cheek to Rafael's and whispered breathlessly in his ear "I can see now why you were so cocky in court Counsellor"

Rafael smirked hearing Liv, he lifted Liv's leg wrapping around his waist so that he could slide in as deep as Liv was able to allow him. She cried out in pleasure feeling Rafael completely fill her, and he gave her a second to adjust before he started to thrust against as he kissed along her shoulder and neck. Liv gripped the back of his neck wrapping her legs tight around his waist "Faster Rafi..." she whispered almost begging him for more.

Rafael started to move his hips faster, feeling Liv's wetness and warmth around him was making so hard that he was actually throbbing inside her, the sounds of their bodies meeting thrust for thrust filled his bedroom, along with the moans that they were able to let out as they were slowly losing their breaths. He felt Liv tighten around him and he groaned loudly swearing in Spanish as he knew he was so close to his climax.

He moved one of his hands between their bodies and his thumb found his clit, rubbing it hard for her, as he wanted her to go over the edge first, Liv didn't think her body was capable of this, and she really wasn't sure she could handle this, she held Rafael tight between her legs as she moved as fast as her body could and within minute she was coming heavy and hard around him, it hit her harder than she had ever experienced, crying out his name.

That was all it took for Rafael, to feel her tighten around him, feeling her warmth literally running down his length, he gave one final hard thrust as he completely emptied himself inside her until he was spent. He was moaning out her name and he rode out their orgasm as he looked in to Liv's eyes and he wiped the tear that had slid out of her left eye and ran down her cheek. He leaned down kissing her cheek and when they came to a complete stop he reluctantly slid out of her and rolled on to his side, taking Liv with him as she wrapped his arms around her..

He was breathing heavy, his chest was moving so fast as he was trying to clam his breathing down, he felt another tear hit his chest and he titled Liv's head so that he could look her in the eye "Mi Amor, what's wrong, did I hurt you?" The concern and worry was evident in his voice and his eyes.

Liv lifted her hand and caressed his cheek gently shaking her head "No Rafi, it's silly, its happy tears.. I've really never been this happy"

Rafael relaxed hearing that he hadn't hurt her, he brushed her hair from her face as he leaned down kissing her slowly "I love you so much Olivia, I will always do my best to make you happy"

Olivia smiled against Rafael's lips as she kissed him once more and then she snuggled into his side hiding her face in his neck as he pulled the bed covers around them, she lay her hand on his chest over his heart "As long as I have you here Rafa I'm happy. I don't want to lose you ever again"

Rafael held Olivia tighter hearing her words and he kissed her head "I'm not going anywhere Mi Amor, I'm exactly where I want to be" he ran his fingers through her hair slowly laying his cheek against her head "Close your eyes and get some sleep honey"

Liv was so content in Rafael's arms, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this relaxed, she mumbled a sleepily 'Love you' as she feel asleep so happy.

Rafael smiled feeling her breathing even out and feeling her completely fall against his body totally trusting him, he knew tin that moment that he would do whatever it took to keep Olivia happy.


	23. Chapter 24

Liv was the first to waken the next morning, she had heard a noise in the apartment and thought that Rafa was awake but she felt his arms still wrapped tight around her. She tapped his arm squeezing his hand gently "Rafa..."

Rafael had slept the best he had in a very long time, he was woken by Liv's voice and he held her a little tighter "hmm just a few more minutes Mi Amor"

Liv would have chuckled at how much like Noah he sounded right now except there was now someone talking in Rafa's apartment, it sounded like it was coming from the kitchen.

"Rafa, you need to get up now, there's someone in your kitchen were you expecting someone" Liv turned around in Rafa's arms and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, Rafael looked so relaxed, his hair was messy as he hadn't had chance to fix it, and in that moment she realised that she could get very used to seeing him like this.

Rafael opened his eyes hearing Liv "Are you sure you can hear someone?" And just as Rafael had said that there was now singing coming from his kitchen. He closed his eyes "Shit"

Liv raised her eyebrow hearing him and hearing that it was a female voice "You forget that you had another woman coming in to visit you today?"

Rafael looked at Liv "Yes, I completely forgot that I had told her that we would have breakfast here this morning, I'm so sorry Liv"

Liv's heart sank when he said that he had agreed to meet another woman, was everything he had said to her last night just to get her in to his bed? She couldn't believe that he was being so calm about this, while her heart was breaking. She tried to move out of his arms to leave but Rafa stopped her.

Rafa watched Liv and seen the reaction on her face and he shook his head rubbing his face "Wait that came out wrong Liv, and yes it sounded wrong. But when I said yes that I had agreed to meet another woman for breakfast, I meant my mother" Rafael brushed Liv's hair from her face gently "Liv last night wasn't just a one night thing for me and I will keep doing whatever it takes to show you that I am in this for the long haul" He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Liv's "If you want I can try to get my Mami to leave and tell her that I'll meet her later for dinner?" Rafael didn't want to force Liv in to this situation with his mother as it was going to be obvious to her that Liv spent the night.

Hearing it was his Mother part of Liv wanted to climb out his window and run, she didn't care how many floors up they were. But then she heard his words, and realised that he was willing to postpone the time with his mother just for her. And in that moment she made a decision that shocked her and that she knew would also shock Rafael

"If your okay and ready for this, then I am okay with joining you and your Mother for breakfast if you are sure that neither of you will mind?" Liv bit her a lip a little nervous as she wasn't sure if Rafael was ready for his mother to know about them as he hadn't even been back a week yet.

Rafael was getting ready to tell Liv not to worry that he would get his Mother to leave when he heard her speak, he froze, not quiet believing what he was hearing.

"Liv trust me my Mother would love you to join us for breakfast, but are you sure you are ready for that? Because when my Mother finds out she's going to go in to full Cuban mother mode"

Liv laughed softly hearing Rafael "I'm sure Rafa, I know we said that we weren't going to tell anyone yet, but your mom knowing is different, she was good to me and Noah when you were away so I don't want to hide this from her"

Rafael kissed Olivia slowly but with so much love "We really do need to get up before my mother bursts in here to what she thinks will be to waken me after drinking too much scotch last night" He laughed softly before reluctantly sliding out of his bed, he slid on his boxers and grabbed a t-shirt along with jeans.

Liv smiled just watching him for a minute really enjoying getting to see him like this and to see how comfortable they both were with each other and that things weren't awkward after last night. "Since your mother is already going to know I've spent the night, can I borrow a shirt and some shorts, I don't really want her to see me in same clothes from last night?" Liv couldn't explain why she felt nervous asking him as she knew he wouldn't mind.

Rafael smiled looking at Liv "Your just determined to make it impossible for me to keep my hands to myself and want to be cruel in front of my mother?" He smirked playfully and he then went to his wardrobe and grabbed a clean shirt and a pair of his shorts from the gym and he came back over to the bed setting them on the bed for her "Take your time Mi Amor, I'm going to go on ahead out to my Mother to give her warning so that she doesn't squeal and scare you off before you get a chance to eat"

Liv laughed thanking Rafael for the clothes and she leaned up pressing her lips to Rafa's "She won't scare me off I've put up with you for six years so I'm sure I'll be okay" she smirked playfully

Rafael raised his eyebrow "You are lucky that I love you so much Mi Amor" he teased playfully and he kissed Olivia once more before he stood up straight and headed into the kitchen.

Olivia could hear his mother even though the bedroom door was closed "HIjo, I was just about to come and waken you"


	24. Chapter 25

Rafael smiled seeing his mother "Hola Mami, I was enjoying a nice relaxing morning in bed, I had forgotten that we had arranged to have breakfast here this morning"

Lucía Barba was busy cooking in the kitchen but she was never too busy to tease her son "Oh yeah, did you have a lady friend that distracted you enough to forget about breakfast with your mother?" Rafa's mother was joking as she had accepted a long time ago that her son was married to his job. She wanted him to find someone to love and that would love him and maybe one day give her grandkids. Now that he had taken a break from his career she was starting to get her hopes up that maybe now he would find himself someone special.

Rafa sat down at his breakfast bar and thanked his Mami for the coffee that appeared before him the minute he sat down "Actually Mami, I did have company last night and she's still here and is going to be joining us for breakfast so please don't go over the top and scare her off"

Lucia turned around to look at her son "you know that its not nice to lie to your Mami? Have you forgotten that" she looked at her son sternly.

Rafael shook his head laughing "Mami, I am not lying to you, trust me I know better than to do that no matter what age I am. I want you both to join me breakfast this morning and I'm hoping it will be happening more often"

Lucia stood opposite her son "you haven't even been back in New York a week Rafi, and you already want me to meet her? You don't just introduce anyone to me, so does this mean that you knew her before you took time away?"

Liv had came out of Rafa's bedroom but she stopped when she heard Lucia, she didn't want to listen in on their conversation but at the same time she wanted to know if Lucia Barba was really okay with her joining her and her son for breakfast.

Rafa sipped his coffee and looked at his mother "The only person I've introduce you to is Yelina and well Rita but Rita was only ever a friend. But this is different Mami, this is it for me. Even if she realises she can do better than me and leave I won't be bringing anyone else home, for me its her or no one else"

Lucia watched her son closely and she leaned on the breakfast bar and laid her hand on top of her sons "I'm sure that Lieutenant Benson feels the same way about you HIjo"

Rafael almost choked on his coffee "How did you?...Mami I never even mentioned Liv"

Lucia patted her sons hand and got back to cooking "Oh sweetheart you didn't have to mention her name, me and your Abeuilta both knew that you were in love with Benson, we just didn't think it would take you this long to act on it"

Liv stood shocked in the hall, His Abeuilta knew? Had she really been so blind for so long, is that how long he had been in love with her? Her and Noah's life could have been so different by now if she had of released sooner what was right in front of her. Liv shook her head, she wasn't going to dwell on the past, they had told each other how they felt now and that was all that mattered. She took a deep breath and walked in to the kitchen smiling.

"Good morning Mrs Barba, I hope you don't mind me joining you and Rafa for breakfast this morning?"

Lucia turned around and smiled looking at Olivia "Please call me Lucia, and of course I don't mind dear I'm just glad my son finally told you how he felt" Lucia winked at her son and Rafael groaned playfully

"Maybe having you two eating together and spending more time together isn't a good thing for me" Rafael frowned playfully and he pulled out the sit beside him for Liv

Liv shook her head laughing as she came and sat down beside Rafa "Well if you didn't want it to happen this soon then you should remember when you make plans with your Mother"

Lucia smiled watching the two together and listening to them "Lieutenant Benson is right HIjo if you hadn't of forgotten about your plans with me then maybe all three of us wouldn't be having breakfast together this morning"

Liv chuckled softly at the face that Rafa pulled and she looked at Lucia "Please Lucia call me Liv, is there anything that we can do to help you with breakfast?"

Rafael raised his eyebrow looking at Liv "I don't want any of my breakfast burnt Mi Amor"

Liv slapped his arm playfully "Hey I am not that bad I have gotten much better since Noah came in to my life"

Seeing her son so happy was making Lucia so calm, relaxed and happy "Thank you for offering Liv, it's more than Rafi did" Lucia pointed at her son who apologised, due to being nervous he had forgotten to offer his help to his mother so he told her he would clean up "But breakfast is almost ready and you're a guest so this morning you get to sit back and relax. Rafi can get you some coffee its just been made"

Liv lifted Rafa's cup and sipped his coffee and Rafa looked at her "Hey! That was my coffee"

Liv laughed softly "Well you haven't gotten me mine yet and I needed some coffee.. But I have no idea how you drink your coffee like that Rafa"

Rafa shook his head laughing and he pressed his lips quickly to Liv's "Don't worry I can make you coffee just the way you like it" He stood up and went over to the coffee maker and he got coffee ready for Liv exactly how she liked it and he sat the cup down in front of her "This to you will taste much nicer than stealing mine" he smirked playfully

Lucia chuckled softly watching them "Well now that the coffee dilemma has been sorted out, you can get the table ready Rafi, I'm ready to serve up breakfast"

Liv was trying not to laugh at the way that Rafa obeyed every word his mother said as she actually really admired that about him, he really was willing to do whatever he could to make his mother happy.

Rafa set the table for the three of them and he smiled at Liv

"You can come join me Mi Amor, my mother won't let you help even carry the plates, not when your a guest"

Lucia smiled hearing her son call Liv his love, she turned around holding the plates and she smiled at Liv

"Rafi is right Olivia, and if he ever makes you help out with cooking when your here then remind him he was raised better than that"

Olivia laughed softly and came over sitting down on the chair that Rafa had pulled out for her, she was sitting to the side of the table with Lucia at the top of the table and Rafa sat directly across from Olivia.

Olivia smiled at Lucia "Well so far he's been nothing but a gentleman in the six years that I've known him, even in the courtroom, he can win a case and still not lose who he was as a person"

Rafael reached over taking Liv's hand squeezing it gently as her words meant the world to him, her opinion these days was the most important one to him.

Lucia smiled setting the omelettes she had made down in front of Rafael and Olivia and then brought her own over to the table.

"So just how much did you hate my son the first day that you met him?"

Rafa pulled a face "Mami, please"

Olivia laughed "I didn't hate him, none of us did. Amanda and I were the first to meet him, and yes Rafael Barba I remember the first thing you ever said to us" she smirked playfully

Rafael groaned playfully "Can I go eat my breakfast somewhere else if this is what the conversation is going to be?" All that was missing from his expression was the childish pout that Noah used on his mother.

Lucia patted his cheek gently "You'll stay right there Mijo, I've only ever heard your side of this story and most men would enjoy having two of their favourite women joining them for breakfast"

Rafa looked at Liv and nodded for her to continue because he knew that no matter what he said or did they were always going to have this conversation, at least if he was here for it he could try and control some of it.

Liv laughed "So.. as I was saying.. We didn't hate him. We had heard about him, his reputation was well known in Hogan place and among our detectives. When I met him I was more curious if he could match the words that he was so confidently throwing out at us.. We wanted to see if he was just a cocky ADA that couldn't live up to his words, but by the end of that first case, we knew that when it came to Rafael he really didn't say things that he didn't mean."

Rafael smiled honestly hearing Liv talk about their first meeting like that as he was like his mother and thought that she had hated him the first day they met.

Lucia smiled "Rafi's mouth was always his most powerful and dangerous weapon. You can imagine how much trouble he would have gotten himself into growing up in the Bronx but thankfully he had Eddie there to protect him"

Rafael froze while eating hoping that his mother wasn't going to bring up how much she liked Alex and that she was first angry at Rafael for taking the case against him and ruining his political career.

Lucia took a minute to take a bite of her food and then looked at Olivia "You know it's a real shame that you didn't get to meet my mother"

Rafa closed his eyes briefly as he really did miss his Abeuilta every single day and he didn't know why his mother was bringing her up.

Liv reached across the table and lay her hand gently on Rafa's to comfort him and to support him as she knew he blamed himself for a long time after his grandmother died. Liv looked at Lucia

"I would have loved to been able to meet her, Rafa told me so much about her. She sounded like a remarkable lady"

Lucia smiled hearing Olivia "You know the first Sunday that Rafi came home and told her that there was a Detective Benson that was driving him crazy, she just sat smiling at him"

Rafael raised his eyebrow "Yeah Mami why did Abeuilta always smile when I talked about Olivia to her?"

Olivia raised her own eyebrow now "Just how much did you talk about me?"

Lucia chuckled "He talked about you a lot.. And HIjo your Abeuilta smiled because she knew that you would one day realise that you were in love with Olivia, she was so happy when you talked about Olivia because she said that you working with Olivia gave her back her Rafi"

Rafael couldn't believe what he was hearing, he really wished even more now that his Abeuilta was here to meet Olivia

"But Abeuilta wanted me to go on and become a Judge, she knew I wasn't going to just claim the ladder anymore now that I was working with SVU. So I thought she wouldn't have been happy about that?"

Lucia smiled putting her hand on her sons arm "Oh Rafi, Mijo, she wanted you to be a judge because she had accepted like me that you were married to your job and that you had given up on having a life outside of it. That you weren't even trying to look for someone to share your life with, or to have a family with. But then you started to talk about Olivia and then her little boy Noah, and Abeuilta seen the light go back on behind your eyes and in your heart. You were back to being her sweet Rafi that cared about people and went out of his way to help them."

Rafael turned his hand around taking Olivias hand in his and he entangled their fingers squeezing her hand gently as he looked at Olivia and his mother

"So I really was bad at hiding my feelings about Liv? I never knew Abeuilta seen the difference that Liv had made to me, I mean it took me six years and almost ruining my career for me to tell Olivia how she had changed my life and how I seen cases and the law"

Lucia smiled "Your Abeuilta knew you better than anyone else, and I would have said that was still true, until you finally told Olivia how you felt. Now I believe that she is the one that knows you better than anyone"

Rafael smiled looking at Olivia as that was basically his mother saying that she not only approved of their relationship that she was over the moon that her son had found someone as incredible as Olivia.

Olivia looked at them both with tears in her eyes "I didn't do anything to Rafa to make him the man he is, it was always inside him, he just had to stop hiding behind his words. After the first few cases we worked together I knew that he was going to be the best ADA my unit would ever have, and he became part of our team and that's what made him care more about the cases. He became one of us. And as for Noah, he loves his Uncle Rafa, who maybe spoils him just a little bit too much" She smirked playfully joking with him.

Rafael pulled a face "I do not spoil him too much, I get him what he deserves, what you both deserve, oh that reminds me I have to bring him his presents from Miami, they are here in one of my bags"

Lucia leaned back in her chair sipping her coffee

"I would love to get to meet Noah, he sounds like an incredible little boy"

Rafael froze as he wasn't sure how Liv was going to react to this, No one knew about her and Rafael and after what happened with Sheila Liv was a lot more cautious about who she let in to Noah's life.

Liv smiled "I think Noah would love to meet you Lucia, if you want to let Rafa know when your free we can arrange to do something together the four of us"

Rafael couldn't believe what he was hearing from Liv, he was convinced that his mother asking that would have made her bolt out of his apartment as fast as she could but she had instead down the opposite.

The rest of the breakfast went passed smoothly much to Rafael's delight, his mother had to apologise and say goodbye to them an hour later as she had a meeting for her school. Rafa and Liv walked his mother to the door and Olivia was surprised when Lucia wrapped her up in a hug and whispered to her "Thank you for bringing my son back to New York"

Liv was surprised by Lucia's words, but the woman didn't give her a chance to say anything back as she pulled back and was kissing her son on the cheek.

Rafael hugged his mother and then he wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder and he smiled at his mother

"Thank you for breakfast Mami, and good luck at the meeting you know that if you need any advice to just ring me tonight"

Lucia smiled "I will HIjo, Te Amo, Olivia it was really lovely to get to spend some time with you, next time I hope we get longer together and Ill bring you some baby photos of Rafi" his mother laughed as she turned and walked away waving goodbye to them.

Rafael closed his apartment door "So you survived the hurricane that is Lucía Barba"

Olivia laughed and slapped him gently on the chest "She is not that bad Rafa, I really enjoyed talking to her.. I hope you don't mind that I said she could come do something with you, me and Noah"

Rafael wrapped his arms around Liv resting his hands on her lower back "Mind? Mi Amor I was so happy that you didn't run out my door the minute that my Mother asked to meet Noah I would have agreed to anything"

Olivia shook her head laughing "Speaking of my sweet boy, how do you feel about packing an overnight bag and coming and spending the weekend at the apartment with me and Noah"

Rafael smiled kissing Olivia sweetly "It sounds like the perfect way to spend my weekend, lets get dressed and we can go and spend the rest of our weekend with Mi Amigo"

Olivia smiled as they walked back to Rafael's bedroom to get dressed and so that he could pack a bag, last week she had no idea when he was going to be returning to their lives, now he was going to be staying for the weekend with her and her son after seeing him everyday at her apartment for the last 5 days. Life for Olivia Benson was more than she could have ever imagined.

NOTES

This might be the last chapter I'm not sure yet, I want to work on some Barson one-shots right now


End file.
